Voeu à l'étoile
by Malh
Summary: Bienvenu en 1977! Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple voeu puisse créer autant de problèmes? Certainement pas Teddy...
1. Prologue

Voilà, c'est ma première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Heureux et soulagé. C'était cela qu'aurait dû ressentir Teddy en sortant du Poudlard Express. Etre enfin sortit de se train et être à nouveau à Poudlard, ça aurait dû être merveilleux et réjouissant.

Grand Merlin, non ! Le pauvre Gryffondor se sentait profondément triste et anéanti. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et à sa Grand-Mère pour ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Théoriquement ce n'était pas la faute de cette pauvre Andromeda, personne n'y pouvait rien si la mort l'avait emporté si sauvagement. Enfin « sauvagement », était seulement pour ceux, dont Teddy, qui pensaient qu'un arrêt cardiaque ressemblait à quelque chose de bestial.

Le décès d'Andromeda Tonks avait bouleversé beaucoup de monde. Teddy le premier, car c'était lui qui l'avait découverte dans son lit. Ce qui l'avait surtout ébranlé, était que le lendemain il rentrait à Poudlard pour débuter sa sixième année et qu'il la faisait sans elle.

Le plus grand étonnement de tous fut Narcissa Malefoy qui avait apparemment pleuré et gémit toute la nuit selon les dires de son petit-fils en vacance chez elle l'été qui l'avait rapporté à son père qui l'avait ensuite dit à Teddy.

La famille Weasley au complet avait été très émue. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour réconforter son filleul, ce qui avait, au plus grand dame de tout le monde, échoué.

Le plus dur pour le garçon, fut tout même de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à l'enterrement, faute de pouvoir manquer les cours.

Son manque de sommeil avait évidement causé une crise de larmes, qu'il avait tenté de refouler. Il avait serré très fort toute la nuit le nounours en forme de loup qu'Andromeda lui avait offert pour ses deux ans, et avait passé en boucle la berceuse de la boite à musique de sa mère. Dormant chez Harry, il avait l'effort que personne n'entende ces pleurs, sa fierté d'orphelin l'empêchait de s'exposer aux autres.

Son meilleur ami Kevin Wallace, qui dès que l'affreux événement lui fut parvenu, envoya une boîte pleines de sucreries pour le réconforter. Victoire Weasley -que tout le monde supposait être sa petite-amie, était restée distante ne trouvant aucuns moyens pour le réconforter et lui faire quitter cet air de mort-vivant de son si jolie visage.

Teddy était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas délaisser autant ses amis, pourtant Merlin sait comme il en avait envie de se laisser aller ! Mais il fallait faire des efforts. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, demain non plus. Sûrement plus tard.

-Teddy, penses-tu que tu seras préfet en chef l'année prochaine ? Interrogea Victoire une fois qu'ils furent installés dans les calèches.

-Ca serait bien. Pourquoi pas.

La Gryffondor n'insista pas plus et tourna son attention sur le paysage sombre.

Le trajet fut de courte durée et Teddy et Kevin se dépêchèrent de rejoindre rapidement la Grande Salle pour avoir une bonne place à leur table.

Victoire les délaissa pour aller saluer des amies et manger avec elles. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec la mauvaise ambiance que dégager Teddy et de toute façon elle était bien trop chamboulé elle-même par le décès Andromeda pour pouvoir aider son ami.

Les nouveaux élèves firent leur rentrée une fois que tous les autres furent assis et près à accueillir les nouveaux. Ils furent tous répartis dans une atmosphère joviale et conviviale. Victoire et Kevin eurent un peu d'espoir en voyant Teddy applaudir vivement dans ses mains pour les nouveaux Gryffondor.

Après les répartitions McGonagall servit le repas, promettant un discours très important à la fin du festin.

Teddy ne se servit pas beaucoup, mais il finit son assiette et prit un peu de tout, mais en particulier des légumes. Cela fit déprimer Kevin qui détestait ce genre d'aliments.

-Tu devrais essayer, c'est vraiment très bon pour la santé et le gout n'est pas si terrible, recommanda Teddy en voyant son ami faire la grimace.

-Le gout ? Je ne te comprendrais jamais, Teddy. C'est ça le problème, ça n'a pas de goût !

Le concerné eut un petit sourire qui raviva encore plus la flamme de Victoire qui les espionnaient du coin de l'œil.

-As-tu vu les nouveaux professeurs ? Enfin LA nouvelle. Elle est trop canon même si elle a l'air d'avoir l'âge de ma mère.

-Ca c'est sur, approuva Teddy son petit sourire ne le quittant toujours pas bien qu'il soit toujours triste et nostalgique.

-Penses-tu qu'elle a étudié ici ? Et qu'elle a eu des trophées ?

Teddy détailla avec attention la nouvelle qui avait l'air très concentré sur son repas, constitué de légumes, ce qui ravi l'orphelin. Elle possédait une longue chevelure pourpre avec de petits yeux marron très clairs se rapprochant du jaune. Son visage ovale lui donnait un petit air mignon, un air qu'elle se donnait et qui rendit Teddy heureux. Si elle gardait cette impression sévère et sérieuse, ses cours seraient plus intéressants. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il appréciait beaucoup plus les professeurs sérieux, stricts voir sadiques aux professeurs trop zens qui n'avaient aucunes autorités et qui avaient peu de connaissances dans leurs domaines.

-Ce serait plutôt bien, s'enthousiasma Teddy soudainement intéressé par le passé de son professeur.

-Si McGo' nous dit son nom on ira voir si elle est dans la salle des trophées.

Le préfet acquiesça avant de retourner à son repas, toujours sous l'œil amoureux et attentif de son amie rousse. Après tout elle avait promis à Harry de veiller sur son Teddy.

-Avant de vous réexpliquer les règles importantes de notre collège je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie. Voici le professeur Meti.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la grande salle. Surtout chez les garçons après qu'elle eut adressé un sourire poli à la salle, bien qu'un peu enjôleur.

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit ensuite un long discours pour leur rappeler le règlement et les prévenir des sanctions qui seront prises en cas d'un écart de conduite. Comme le faisait le professeur Dumbeldore, elle les mit en garde face à la terrible forêt interdite. Utilisant Aragog comme exemple, bien qu'il soit mort et enterré.

Mais à la fin, elle n'obtint qu'un état de somnolence sur toute la grande salle. C'est avec lassitude qu'elle les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs. Avec Harry Potter et la génération de son père, James Potter, elle en avait vu beaucoup plus. Mais elle restait néanmoins sûre que le futur serait moins pire que le passé. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui les Serpentard avaient une meilleure entente avec les autres maisons.

Teddy aurait oublié qu'il devait se rendre dans la salle des trophées si Kevin ne le lui avait pas rappelé. Ils réussirent à tromper la vigilance de Victoire, des professeurs et de Rusard et allèrent dans la salle des trophées. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, Teddy fut ébloui par les trophées et autres récompenses. Cette salle avait tellement était nettoyée durant le les retenues que donnait à tord et à travers concierge Rusard que sa luminosité battait des records, elle pourrait même concourir avec le soleil lui-même.

Les deux amis commencèrent à chercher. Au début Teddy n'y croyait pas. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur Meti ait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Evidemment il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait rien de sa vie. Mais Kevin avait titillé sa curiosité. Il avait envie de connaître son professeur. Il avait ressentit une pulsion étrange en la voyant pour la première fois. Bien sûr, elle avait presque le double de son âge, mais le courant était passé entre eux. Du moins en Teddy, pour son professeur il ne savait pas. Il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour, mais peut-être pourrait-il devenir ami, et partagé des choses ensemble.

-Là, elle est là ! Je l'ai, elle a eu un trophée, bien flamboyant d'ailleurs.

Teddy accourut et lit très distinctement la récompense en plissant les yeux sous la luminosité.

-Mlle S. Meti (Serpentard –Cinquième année) et Monsieur Pleyin (Gryffondor –sixième année) pour service(s) rendu à Poudlard en 1977.

- Pleyin ? C'est qui ? Son petit copain ? En tout cas je ne le connais pas.

-C'est bizarre, il est de la même année que mon père et je ne le connais pas. Pourtant ma grand-mère m'avait tout raconté sur les camarades de mon père, elle m'a même parlé de ta mère.

-C'est vraie que c'est étrange, mais si on arrive à la draguer et à devenir proche d'elle, on pourra peut-être lui tirer les vers du nez, plaisanta Kevin.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, et ne voulant pas croiser Rusard et récolter une retenue dès le premier jour, Kevin décida de retourner à la salle commune. Mais Teddy, à qui parler de son père avait rappelé la mort subite de sa grand-mère, préféra traîner encore un peu.

Ils se quittèrent devant les grands escaliers. Le préfet réfléchis rapidement et opta pour aller faire une petite promenade dans le parc, il savait que Rusard n'irait pas traîner dehors alors qu'il faisait nuit et humide.

Il marcha sans but mais les bruit de la forêt le mirent dans une colère sans nom et sans raison.

Pourquoi sa grand-mère était-elle morte ? Pourquoi sa mère et son père n'étaient pas là ? Pourquoi était-il donc orphelin ? Il aurait tant aimé avoir une grande famille à lui. Il aimait beaucoup les Weasley et la famille à Harry. Mais ce n'était pas son sang ni ses parents. Et il avait beau dire que voir ses amis avec leurs parents ne le dérangeait pas, aujourd'hui ça le dérangeait. Il en avait marre. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas le droit au bonheur d'avoir de vrais parents lui aussi ?

Evidemment qu'il avait de la famille. Sa grand-mère était la sœur de Narcissa Malefoy et donc sa mère était la cousine de Drago Malefoy et on pouvait dire qu'il était le cousin de Scorpius. Mais ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait, aller vivre chez Narcissa Malefoy. Lui, il voulait sa grand-mère et si possible ses parents.

C'était avec énervement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Ce qui embruma encore plus son esprit ce qui transforma tout ce qu'il pensait en haine.

Il donna un puissant coup de pied dans la branche juste devant lui pour se défouler. Mauvais choix. La branche en question se révéla être une branche du saule du cogneur.

Teddy comprit tout de suite son idiotie quand il sentit la première branche le frappé et lui faire terriblement mal. Il était coincé et ne pouvait fuir face à cet ennemi de taille.

Quand il s'en sortit après une bataille acharné et terrible, il remarqua que ses habilles étaient déchirés et sentit qu'il avait des plaies qui saignaient. En plus de la pluie. Il se sentait toujours profondément énervé.

Alors il se dépêcha de retourner dans Poudlard pour se sécher et passer ses nerfs sur autre chose qu'une branche voulant sa mort. Et en espérant qu'il ne ferait plus de mauvaises rencontres de la soirée.

Il était tellement mécontent qu'il oublia de se servir de sa baguette pour se sécher et essora ces vêtements, laissant par mégarde des flaques d'eau qui allaient sûrement Rusard et qui mènerait une enquête pour punir le malheureux qui aurait eu la miséreuse idée de salir son magnifique sol.

Il marcha en de grandes enjambées vers sa salle commune, ruminant de sombres pensées contre la pluie et contre l'imbécile qui avait planté le saule cogneur, bien que cela ait beaucoup aidé son père lors des pleines lunes. Il ruminait contre sa grand-mère, son père, sa mère, contre Harry, contre Victoire et Kevin. Il en voulait au monde entier et en plus il avait mal.

Il se retrouvait maintenant devant le tableau de la grosse dame comme un imbécile. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et personne ne devait traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Il était condamné à errer dans les couloirs jusqu'au levé du jour comme un fantôme. Il rebroussa chemin, pour trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit qui serait sec et accueillant.

En marchant dans les couloirs du troisième il croisa le professeur Meti, son nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie. Il se mit le plus dans l'ombre pour qu'elle ne le voie pas ou qu'au moins elle ne repère pas toutes ces horribles coupures qui lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il aurait pu aller à l'infirmerie mais bizarrement il avait l'impression qu'il serait beaucoup plus heureux dans les couloirs que dans cette salle trop blanche lui rappelant St Mangouste.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Lupin.

-Heu… Bonsoir professeur.

Et elle reparti en lui adressant un gentil sourire. Sans le mettre en retenue ou lui réprimandait le fait qu'il se trouve dans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée dans la nuit.

Une fois qu'elle fut loin, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de pester. Il avait oublié de lui demander si elle connaissait le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur tellement il était énervé contre lui et tout ce qu'il faisait ou qu'il oubliait justement de faire.

Il grimpa les escaliers avec hargne en maugréant et gémissant à cause du froid d'un début d'année qui le stressait encore plus que quand il venait de faire la rencontre du saule cogneur.

Quand il se retrouva devant l'Horloge de Poudlard juste devant le ciel étoilé et scintillant malgré la pluie qui faisait rage, il éclata en sanglot. C'était trop pour lui, pauvre orphelin qui ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de salle commune, réduit à passé la nuit en haut de la tour la plus haute de son école.

Il voulait sa grand-mère, il tenait tellement à aller mieux, et pourtant depuis deux jours il faisait tout de travers et il avait l'impression que le monde se retournait contre lui. Il était tellement triste et se sentait si seul malgré le fait qu'il soit si entouré.

Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite, et pourtant ces deux derniers jours sans sa grand-mère avait été tellement long….

Mais la grande question était s'il allait un jour se sentir mieux, s'il allait pouvoir sourire une nouvelle fois, s'il allait pouvoir encore rire et faire son deuil, si un jour il allait pouvoir clamer pendant le dîner de la saint-valentin sa flamme pour Victoire Weasley. Il se demandait si un jour il allait pouvoir souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Victoire sans pleuré trop ému pour ses parents et l'ambiance très gênante du 2 Mai.

Pendant que l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de minuit et qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes illuminait le ciel, Teddy essaya de sécher ces larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues et tombaient à présent sur sa cape et allaient finir leurs courses sur le sol déjà humide à ses pieds, en marmonnant :

« Je voudrais tellement aller mieux ».

Soudainement son cœur se remplit d'espoir et il fut presque sûr que son vœux se réaliserait. Bien qu'il savait que ce serait dur et qu'il devrait beaucoup compter sur ses amis et Harry. Mais était-ce si simple de se redonner de l'espoir ou faudrait-il qu'il fasse des vœux tous les soirs pour se redonner l'envie de continuer ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le vent se déchaîna tout comme la pluie. Il eut l'impression que ces oreilles allait exploser tellement sa tête lui tournait et que le temps se déchaîné.

Il ne lui rester plus qu'à attendre et supporter ce froid mordant et supporter sa tête qui tournait comme un ballon de basket qui allait d'atterrir dans le panier de façon spectaculaire.

Il espérait qu'il n'attendrait pas trop longtemps et que tout irait mieux rapidement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors, Verdict ?


	2. 1: Les rhumatismes de Dumbeldore

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un review.

Voici la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les rhumatismes de Dumbeldore**

La terre s'arrêta soudainement de tourner, le vent se calma. La tempête était enfin finie. Teddy en profita pour ouvrir tout doucement les yeux. Etrange…. Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés. Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules et observa les alentours, déboussolé. Il se trouvait dans le Hall de Poudlard, alors qu'i peine une minute il était tranquillement installé sur les remparts de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Teddy avala avec difficulté sa salive. Que se passait-il ?

Peut-être avait-il transplané ? Impossible. Il ne savait pas le faire et à part le professeur McGonagall, personnes n'avaient ce privilège à Poudlard. Quoique les Elfes de Maisons avaient le droit aussi…. Il faudrait qu'il aille relire l'Histoire de Poudlard. En savoir un peu plus sur son école ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Teddy s'avança vers les escaliers pour retourner à son dortoir et harcelait la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle puisse le rentrer quant il remarqua de la lumière qui filtrait par le dessous des portes de la Grande Salle. Il hésita un instant avant de s'approcher. C'était sûrement Rusard qui inspectait l'intérieur. Ces dernières années le concierge n'avait plus toute sa tête. Au lieu de poursuivre les élèves qui s'aventuraient dans Poudlard en dehors du couvre-feu, il courrait après les fantômes. Il avait même confondu une première année avec Miss Teigne, sa fidèle chatte.

Toutes les hypothèses de Teddy visant Rusard partirent en éclats quant il entendit des rires et des bruits de couverts provenant de la grande salle. Peut-être que des élèves préparaient une farce pour la rentrée. Mais ils ne se préoccupaient vraiment pas de se faire prendre avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient ! Malheureusement, étant d'un naturel plutôt curieux, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière ces portes.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, Teddy poussa les deux portes avec, au préalable, changeait d'apparence pour qu'on ne puisse pas le mettre en retenue s'il se faisait prendre. Il ne vit rien, d'abord éblouit par la puissante lumière. Teddy ne fit d'abord pas attention à la baisse de volume sonore. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la luminosité de la pièce, toutes les suppositions du jeune Gryffondor volèrent en éclats.

Teddy adorait le rationnel. Il cherchait toujours le pourquoi du comment, la logique de la chose. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi ceci ou cela ne fonctionnait pas. Teddy était un vrai curieux. Il adorait aller dans le grenier dans sa Grand-Mère Andromeda et étudier tous les objets excentriques qui y résidaient.

Alors quand Teddy vit ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle, il ne comprit pas. Il était estomaqué. Teddy voulut parler mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Que faisaient tous ces élèves et professeurs dans la Grande Salle prenant leurs repas à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit?

Teddy ne chercha pas à trouver la logique, son cerveau était tout bonnement bloqué. Il observa distraitement toutes les têtes tournées vers lui et n'en reconnut aucunes. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la table des professeurs et là, Teddy manqua de s'étouffer. Dumbledore se tenant droit devant lui, au centre de la table.

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor et une bouffer de chaleur monta en lui. Le sosie d'Harry Potter et son père, Remus Lupin étaient tous les deux assis à l'endroit même où était Teddy il y a quelques heures avec Kevin et Victoire. Le jeune homme sentit un tremblement lui parcourir l'échine et un courant d'air froid passer sur lui. Il se souvint qu'il était trempé. Son regard se dirigea vers les fenêtres et à son plus grand étonnement le ciel était dégagé, il n'y avait aucuns nuages.

Voyant Dumbledore esquisser un mouvement pour se lever, Teddy fit volte-face et se mit à courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Il devenait fou ! La mort des ses parents le hantait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Son cœur battait la chamade et des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues rosies par sa course.

Mais tout cela prit fin quand une main l'attira en arrière, stoppant sa course effrénée dans les couloirs.

-Voyons, ne courrez pas si vite, je ne puis vous rattraper de cette façon, le sermonna gentiment Dumbledore.

Teddy se plongea dans les prunelles pétillantes de malices que lui avaient tant de fois décrites Harry. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et suivit le directeur qui s'éloignait déjà.

Du fait que Teddy marchait derrière Dumbledore, il en profita pour observer attentivement cet homme dont Harry lui avait tant de fois fait les éloges.

En cette soirée de rentrée le vieil homme portait une longue robe de sorcier aux couleurs du ciel quant il faisait une nuit dégagée de nuages et d'un ciel étoilé. Un chapeau pointu de la même teinte qui abritait la longue chevelure argentée qui recouvrait le crâne de Dumbledore et qui descendait jusqu' à ses hanches. Teddy ne savait pas si cela était dû aux rides, mais quand le jeune homme l'avait eu de face, il avait vu une grande sagesse qui se peignait sur son visage. Albus Dumbledore de son nom de mortel avait un nez penchant sur le côté pour avoir était cassé à de nombreuses reprises, une longue barbe se pavanaient jusqu'au bas de ses pieds sans pour autant s'entremêler avec ces derniers. Comme l'avait remarqué plus tôt Teddy, le vieil homme avait des yeux pétillants pour qui savait le voir derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.

-Sablé citron !

Teddy fut coupé court dans ses réflexions intérieures par la voix de Dumbledore annonçant le mot de passe de son bureau. Teddy qui en avait déjà entendu parler via les récits historiques de son parrain, fut tout de même intrigué par les mots de passes étranges de l'ancien directeur. Il semblait beaucoup aimer la saveur citron.

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers en colimaçon à la suite du directeur qui prenait son temps pour les monter, faisant patienter Teddy une minute à chaque marche. Teddy le soupçonnait de se venger qu'il est fait irruption dans la Grande Salle en plein milieu du dîner, raccourcissant le repas du vieil homme. Cependant Teddy douta que cette lenteur soit dût à des représailles quand un craquement d'os des plus étranges se fit entendre au bas du dos du vieil homme. Dumbledore s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et Teddy faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il dût sa chance à sa maladresse qui le fit rater une marche juste avant d'entrer en collision au fessier du directeur et de se fait, s'écroula par terre en se cognant avec violence son menton contre le marbre d'une marche, se mordant ainsi violement la langue. Teddy se releva avec difficulté et constata que Dumbledore le regardait du haut de toutes les marches qui lui restait à parcourir (c'est-à-dire beaucoup) avec un air de désolation sur le visage. Le jeune homme râla et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

En entrant dans le bureau, Teddy fut stupéfait de voir que la décoration de la pièce était totalement différente à celle du professeur McGonagall. Toute une multitude d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient éparpillés dans la salle. Teddy essaya d'en reconnaitre mais Dumbledore semblait avoir une collection aussi unique qu'insolite. Le maitre des lieux lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce que Teddy ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois tellement il avait mal partout. Empli de curiosité, les yeux de Teddy vagabondèrent dans toute la pièce pour finir par s'arrêter sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier indiquant la date de parution : _1__er__ Septembre 1977. _

-Excusez-moi, est-ce le journal d'aujourd'hui ?

-Oui mon garçon. Répondit Dumbledore tout en continuant de le fixer.

Teddy n'en laissa rien paraitre mais dans son esprit c'était la panique totale. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver en 1977 ? Excusez-lui l'expression mais il était vraiment et définitivement dans la _merde_, et le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Dumbledore ne l'aidait pas du tout, au contraire. Mais Teddy devait reprendre contenance, il ne devait rien laisser paraitre à Dumbledore. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, même s'il savait que son sourire devait plus être crispé que joviale. Le directeur dût voir que Teddy se sentait prêt à parler car il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur ou le déshonneur de vous connaitre. Comment vous nommez-vous ?

La bouche du jeune homme se mit à parler toute seule. Teddy n'avait même pas encore débattu avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait raconter son étrange histoire à Dumbledore, que son inconscient l'avait fait pour lui.

-Tudd Pleyin.

-Monsieur Pleyin ? Bien. Maintenant je suis sûr de ne pas vous connaitre. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre présence dans mon école ?

Teddy remarqua avec tristesse que cette fois-ci son inconscient ne l'aiderait pas. Que devait-il répondre ? Un mensonge ou la vérité ? Il avait déjà commencé à mentir, enfin son inconscient et sa bouche avaient comploté contre lui, il n'y était pour rien. Devait-il continuer ?

-Ma Grand-Mère est morte hier.

-Oh, toutes mes condoléances, lui disait-il sans le penser le moins du monde. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-Je… Je n'ai plus de maison et plus d'éducation. Ma Grand-Mère m'enseignait la sorcellerie elle était anglaise de naissance et malgré le fait que nous vivions en Suède nous continuons à parler cette langue. Mes parents sont décédés peu après ma naissance, ils combattaient contre les derniers partisans de Grindelwald. Ma Grand-Mère étant une des fondatrices de l'association « Combattons Contre les Mages Noirs Sans Âmes », la SMNA. Je ne sais pas si elle s'est fait assassiner par des mangemorts ou d'anciens partisans à Grindelwald mais en tout cas si je restais là bas je mourrais. Alors je suis allé au seul endroit le plus en sécurité, Poudlard.

Teddy se félicita pour son naturel inventif.

-Mais… Commença Dumbledore après un long moment de silence, comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans Poudlard, seuls les élèves et professeurs ayant mon consentement peuvent y entrer.

Teddy se sentit piégé. Il était si bien parti dans son mensonge, à s'inventer une vie sur un coup de tête sans y avoir pensé avant ! Son cerveau se mit à chercher à toute allure une excuse potable et qui puisse tenir la route.

-Vous savez, ma Grand-Mère conservait beaucoup de textes anciens, de toutes sortes. Il y en avait un sur votre école qui disait : « Poudlard sera toujours en mesure d'apporter de l'aide à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ». Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

Evidement Teddy mentait. Il n'avait jamais vu cette phrase dans un texte de sa Grand-Mère. C'était Harry qui la tenait lui-même d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais Teddy ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était de _lui _que venait cette phrase. Il n'y comprendrait plus rien !

-Je vois…. Je fais confiance en Poudlard comme j'ai confiance en moi-même. Vous disiez que vous n'aviez plus d'éducation de puis la mort de votre Grand-Mère c'est-à-dire depuis hier ?

-Exactement. Répondit Teddy suspicieux de ce qui allait suivre.

-Vous n'avez plus aucuns endroits où aller et vous n'avez non plus de protection. Alors je vous propose de rester ici cette année. Vous n'êtes pas le seul orphelin et nous avons une bourse spéciale pour ce genre d'élèves.

Teddy ne réagit pas trop à ces paroles. Il ne s'imaginait pas trop ne pas aller à Poudlard cette année. Poudlard était sa deuxième maison ! Si Dumbledore lui avait demandé de partir, Teddy ne sait pas s'il aurait préféré le pousser dans les escaliers ou lui brûler son bureau en signe de protestation.

-Je suppose que vous avez lu l'Histoire de Poudlard? (Teddy approuva d'un signe de tête). Alors je vais vous poser le choixpeau magique sur la tête qui décidera de votre maison.

Dumbledore se leva et alla au fond de la pièce chercher le choixpeau et revint, le tout en sept minutes. Voyant l'air agacé de Teddy, Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire en lui disant :

-Les rhumatismes.

Teddy prit un air compréhensif même s'il avait plus envie de lui dire de se dépêcher qu'autre chose. Il enfonça le choixpeau magique sur sa tête et se concentra sur la voix qui s'éleva dans un murmure :

-_Oh, que vois-je ! Un voyageur du futur, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en rencontre…. Dans le futur je te mettrais à Gryffondor, mais j'ai longtemps hésité avec Poufsouffle…. Maintenant que tu as grandi ta personnalité se dégage je vois mieux ta façon de vivre ! Ta loyauté et ton courage sont deux de tes capacités qui surpassent toutes les autres mais une des deux triomphes, je vois que j'ai fait le bon choix….. _Gryffondor !

Après l'annonce de sa maison, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire éclatant se dessiner sur son visage. Il était vraiment fait pour être à Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas d'erreurs et il en était fier et heureux ! Même si Poufsouffle était tout aussi bien.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'aurais seize ans en Avril.

-Bien. Vos affaires scolaires et uniformes sont déjà arrivées dans votre dortoir de la Tour des Gryffondor. Le mot de passe est « Cœur de lion». Vous pouvez disposer Mais avant prenez cette potions, elle guérira vos plaies en une nuit.

Teddy prit la potion et l'avala d'une traite, il ne put cependant retenir une grimace de dégout. Le jeune homme se leva ensuite et quitta le bureau d'un pas pressé. Il n'aimait pas rester avec les morts encore vivants. Les savoir destinés à quelque chose de triste, de violent le rendait très mal à l'aise envers ces personnes. Teddy se dirigea machinalement vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Quand il arriva devant le Tableau de la Grosse Dame il se sentit un peu plus rassuré, certaines choses ne changeaient pas et ne changeraient pas. Après avoir prononçait le mot de passe, Teddy entra dans la Salle Commune et un sentiment de bien être l'envahie, il était toujours chez lui, à Poudlard. Sa deuxième maison.

Après plusieurs recherches fructueuses, il finit par trouver son dortoir, il s'approcha de la valise avec l'écusson de Poudlard et s'affala sur le lit d'à côté. Il observa les quatre autres lits. Qui pouvaient bien y loger ? Qui était en sixième année en 1977 ? Son père ? Teddy chercha longtemps. Mais le voyage en train dans la journée, la tristesse de la perte de sa Grand-Mère et cette expédition étrange dans le temps l'avait complètement éreinté. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir sa valise, de se mettre en pyjama ou de fermer les rideaux de sont lit. Il prit simplement le temps de se glisser sous ses couvertures et de penser à Victoire, sa bonne étoile, pour chasser toutes les autres pensées néfastes et de s'endormir paisiblement. Mais la sensation de dormir à côté d'inconnu rendit le sommeil de Teddy léger, irascible au moindre bruit.

* * *

-Enfin de retour à Poudlard ! S'exclama James en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

-Tu l'as dit mon pote, approuve Sirius en regardant d'un œil enjôleur toutes les filles qui passaient prêt de lui.

Les deux compères allèrent s'assoir à côté de Remus et Peter. A eux quatre ils formaient les Maraudeurs, un groupe plutôt connu dans Poudlard, autant pour leurs charismes que pour leur bêtises.

James observa la table des Gryffondor avant de repérer ce qu'il cherchait. Il héla Lily qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table et s'écria bien fort pour que tout le monde entende :

-Hé, Lily-Jolie ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Pour bien commencer l'année…. Soupira la jeune fille en reportant son attention sur sa voisine qui lui parlait avec animation.

-Tu crois que cette année sera la bonne ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Pour sûr, elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme, du moins plus pour longtemps !

James reporta son attention sur la Grande Salle, cherchant une deuxième tête en particulier, quand il la trouva, un rictus diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Servillius ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? T'as trouvé une façon de te défendre tout seul sans que Lily vienne le faire à ta place ?

Le concerné tourna obstinément la tête dans la direction opposé, bien décidé à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. James allait en rajouter une couche pour son plaisir le plus malsain quand les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent et le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans toute sa splendeur.

-Il a du charisme le Dumby ! Chuchota James.

-Pas autant que moi, rétorqua Sirius.

-Bonjour et Bonsoir à vous chers élèves de Poudlard ! L'école est heureuse de vous accueillir en cette nouvelle année. Mais faisons maintenant place à la répartition des nouveaux élèves, faites-leur un accueil chaleureux !

Sur ces dernières paroles les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une marée d'élèves aussi hautes que trois pommes, suivant avec difficulté le professeur McGonagall avançant dans de grandes enjambées. Alors que tout le monde les applaudissait, Remus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius pour attirer son attention :

-Ton frère te regarde.

Effectivement Regulus observait Sirius tout en applaudissant poliment. Il lui lançait des Avada Kedavra avec les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Questionna James tout en se rasseyant car la répartition commençait.

Sirius soupira, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de sa famille, mais James, Remus et Peter étaient ses amis, il leur devait bien ça.

-La situation à la maison devient vraiment insupportable. Mes parents m'incitent presque à entrer dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Alors évidement moi je pique ma crise et je menace de fuguer, il n'est pas question qu'un mégalomane raciste me donne des ordres ! Et mon frère, lui est dans les même idées que mes parents, alors insulter son Dieu c'est comme si je l'insultais lui ! Je suis dans une famille de fous….

-Gryffondor ! S'écria soudainement le choixpeau magique.

Tous les élèves présents à cette table se levèrent pour acclamer la nouvelle recrue. Ils se rassirent et Remus donna l'accolade à son ami pour lui montrer qu'il était compatissant.

-On ne choisit pas sa famille, lui dit Peter.

Sirius, prit dans une profonde tristesse, se morfondait sur lui-même :

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances, je ne veux plus jamais les revoir…..

-Tu peux venir avec moi pour celles de Noël, les parents voudraient vraiment te rencontrer.

-Et chez moi pour les vacances de Pâques, proposa Remus suite à la première demande de James.

Sirius eut un mince sourire, il était vraiment content d'avoir des amis comme ceux-là, il savait qu'ils ne le trahiraient pas, jamais. A la fin de la répartition il y avait quatre nouveaux Gryffondor à la table des rouges et ors. Pendant que le professeur McGonagall partait ranger le choixpeau magique, le professeur Dumbledore commença à présenter les quatre nouveaux professeurs arrivés cette année :

-Au poste de professeur de Botanique nous aurons Jim Damier.

C'était un jeune homme qui semblait avoir dans la vingtaine, il avait la peau mate, une chevelure et des yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène, il était de grande taille mais bien bâti et avait un sourire ravageur qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. James se sentait déjà avoir des complexes rien qu'en le regardant. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

-Vient ensuite Aurélie Bronze qui enseignera la matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Une femme qui devait se situer dans la trentaine, un air strict avec un chignon blond platine aussi serré que McGonagall observait de ses yeux aussi bleu que l'azure toutes les têtes tournées vers elle.

-Le professeur Jean Thomas s'occupera de la Divination.

Le professeur Thomas avait un air détaché, endormi presque désinvolte, il ne se leva même pas à l'appel de son nom.

-Et le professeur Tywyll Obreptio vous inculquera l'Arithmancie.

C'était la beauté froide incarnée. Le professeur Obreptio avait un teint cireux qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Il avait des yeux aussi bleus que les profondeurs de la mer, que personnes n'avaient envie de soutenir leurs regards persans. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant au milieu de sa nuque créaient une ombre menaçante sur son front et le contour de ses yeux. James en eut des sueurs froides rien qu'en le regardant.

Le professeur Dumbeldore commença à parler du règlement intérieur de l'école et des interdictions. James fut coupé court dans ses descriptions des nouveaux professeurs par Sirius qui poussait un sifflement appréciateur.

-Elle est vraiment pas mal, la nouvelle prof de Défense.

-Elle a l'air aussi jovial que le professeur McGonagall, chuchota Remus.

-Moi, c'est le professeur d'Arithmancie qui me fait peur, confia James. Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris cette matière.

Tous approuvèrent vigoureusement de la tête mais ne purent donner leurs avis car le professeur Dumbeldore venait de finir son discours et souhaitait à tous un bon repas. Toute une multitude de plats plus exquis les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables. La faim les empêchant de continuer leur discussion, les quatre garçons se jetèrent sur la nourriture. James était entrain de savourer des pommes de terre saupoudrées d'une bonne dose de poivre quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent lentement, attirant de cette façon toutes les attentions. Le jeune Potter observa avec application ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Un jeune garçon, dans la quinzaine venait de passer le pas de la porte. Il plissa les yeux suite à l'éblouissement des lumières sur sa vue. James en profita pour le détailler. Sa chevelure noire corbeau déjà atypique mettait en valeur ses yeux gris souris. Une multitude de tache de rousseurs parsemé son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Mais ce qui démarquait le plus de tout était ses vêtements déchirés par endroit et trempés et ses coupures sanglantes sur tout le corps.

Sans le connaitre James ne l'aimait déjà pas. Il avait cette dégaine, ce visage, cet air innocent qu'il ne supportait pas. Ce genre de personnes était manipulateur, se cachait derrière une gueule d'ange pour faire des sales coups. Ce garçon pourrait sans aucuns doutes rivaliser avec lui sur la beauté et à part Sirius, il n'acceptait personne en adversaire.

-Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Peter tout bas.

-Aucune idée, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Au même moment, le concerné de toutes les attentions se tourna vers les quatre Maraudeurs et les regarda avant qu'une rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues. Il détourna vite les yeux vers une fenêtre avant de faire volte-face et de partir comme si de rien n'était. Un grand silence s'installa et tout le monde suivit du regard Dumbeldore qui s'était levé d'un bon et s'était mis à courir après le jeune garçon. Tout le monde en resta bouche-bée, personne n'avait encore jamais vu courir le directeur.

-Je te paris qu'il court plus vite que toi, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de James.

-Pas sûr, pas sûr…

-Enfin ! Il a traversé la Grande Salle en moins de vingt secondes, même toi tu ne ferais pas aussi bien, lui prouva Remus.

L'étonnement passé, tous les élèves se mirent à parler ne même temps et très fort. McGonagall se sentit obliger de faire revenir le silence. Elèves et professeurs se mirent à chuchoter entre eux sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler juste sous leurs yeux.

-Mais c'était QUI ce mec ? Grogna James.

-Je ne sais pas mais s'il reste ici il va certainement nous faire de l'ombre, remarqua Sirius.

-Il est beau, gémit une fille de septième année positionné à côté d'eux.

James lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il puisse faire. La jeune femme préféra s'éloigner que de rester à côté d'un lion enragé.

-Calme-toi James, il ne va pas te voler ta Lily.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça…..

-Bon, parlons d'autre chose, sinon ça va plomber l'ambiance ! S'exclama Sirius. Comment va le travail de tes parents James ?

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche du concerné.

-Ils sont sur une enquête intéressante. Elle va bientôt être révélée dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Apparemment même les moldus vont être mis au courant !

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Remus.

-Aucunes idées pour l'instant. Soupira James, mais c'est pour bientôt !

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance nettement plus joyeuse qu'au moment où le jeune garçon avait une entrée pour le moins des plus déroutantes. Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur Salle Commune. Ils burent quelques Bières-au-beurre au nom de la rentrée à Poudlard et des retrouvailles entre les amis. Peter fut le premier à monter au dortoir pour dormir mais il redescendit à peine une minute plus tard, tout déboussolé.

-Il y a… il y a le gars de tout à l'heure qui dort dans notre dortoir.

James resta un instant sans bouger, avant de se précipiter à la suite de ses trois amis, jusqu'à son dortoir. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction un lit en plus où un jeune garçon encore habillé, dormait profondément.

-Ah nan mais moi je ne dors pas à côté d'un inconnu !

-Pourtant il va bien falloir le faire, tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur les canapés de la Salle Commune, si ?

-Nan, nan…. Mais on ne peut faire confiance à personne en ces temps de guerre ! Surtout si ce sont des inconnus !

James râla en si dirigeant vers sa valise, il y retira son pyjama avant de partir se changer et revint une minute plus tard.

-Tu te couches ?

-Bah oui, ça m'as plombé le moral alors je n'ai plus envie de boire et de faire la fête.

-Je te suis alors, annonça Sirius. Remus ?

-De même.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils se couchèrent tous en jetant de temps à autres des regards sur le lit de « l'inconnu ».

Le lendemain matin, en se levant, les Maraudeurs constatèrent avec surprise que le nouveau-venu était déjà partit, son lit déjà fait et ses vêtements déjà rangés dans son armoire. Ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour ne pas à rater leur petit-déjeuner. Ils descendirent en express à la Grande Salle et trouvèrent le nouveau assis à la table des rouges et ors, son repas déjà bien entamé. James s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant vers le jeune homme.

-Comment t'as réussi à trouver la Grande Salle tout seul ? L'agressa-t-il.

-Le destin a guidé mes pas, lui répondit simplement le concerné.

James en resta bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Sirius arriva à la rescousse en allant faire assoir son ami un peu plus loin. Pendant tout le repas, James ne fit que ruminer. Il ne supportait pas qu'un petit nouveau arrive et pose son cul sur son territoire.

Il fut vite le temps d'aller en cours de Défense et tous s'y précipitèrent pour ne pas être ne retard. Le professeur Bronze était déjà là, les attendant de pied ferme devant sa porte. Dès qu'ils furent au complet, elle le fit entrer et les plaça par ordre alphabétique, sauf le nouveau que personne ne connaissait encore.

-Comme vous le savez tous, je suis nouvelle dans cet établissement, je ne vous connais pas encore et vous ne me connaissez pas. Nous allons faire en sorte d'avoir une bonne entente tout le long de l'année. Je me présente, Aurélie Bronze et j'essayerai d'apprendre tous vos noms le long de l'année !

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la classe avant de continuer :

-J'ai aussi appris qu'un nouvel élève entrait directement en sixième année avec vous, chez les Gryffondor, je le laisse se présenter moi-même ne le connaissant pas du tout.

Le professeur Bronze se poussa légèrement pour faire plus de place au nouveau. Ce dernier se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, rougissant d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, il l'était depuis un moment déjà maintenant.

-Bonjour… Je m'appelle Tudd Pleyin j'ai quinze ans et…. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Le professeur Bronze sembla satisfaite car elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et fit signe à Tudd de se diriger vers la dernière table restante au fond de la classe. Quand ce dernier fut enfin installé, le professeur Bronze fit apparaitre une pile de feuilles qu'elle distribua à tous les élèves d'un coup de baguette.

-Comme je le disais, je ne vous connais pas. Donc une interrogation sera la bienvenue pour voir où vous en êtes !

-Quel sera le sujet ? Demanda Lily après avoir été interrogé.

-Parlez-moi de Défense.

-C'est trop vague, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à dire ! S'exclama James.

-Vous avez une heure, dites les choses les plus essentiels, répondit froidement le professeur Bronze avant d'aller s'assoir à son bureau et de commencer la lecture d'un roman.

Tous râlèrent mais se mirent vite au travail, ne voulant pas perdre une minute du temps qui leur était compté. Pendant toute une heure on entendit que la plume grattant sur le parchemin. Quant elle se termina, beaucoup n'avaient pas fini, ce qui en fit protester plus d'un. Le professeur Bronze ramassa les copies pendant que tous, quittaient la pièce. Juste à la sortie, James vit Lily apostropher le nouveau.

-Je me présente, Lily Evans, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Pleyin, vient me voir ! Dit-elle en tendant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

Pleyin ne la lui prit pas, pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais car il semblait perdu dans son regard émeraude. Il regardait, sa Lily-Jolie, avec fascination et envoutement ! Comme s'il la connaissait déjà depuis longtemps, qu'il l'avait toujours connu. James vit, avec horreur, ce Pleyin murmurait le nom de sa bien-aimée du bout des lèvres, comme avec amour ! S'en était frustrant ! Surtout que Lily ne disait rien, elle continuait de lui sourire !

-Justement j'ai besoin d'aide Evans, je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle d'Arithmancie.

-Tu fais Arithmancie ?! Je suis aussi ce cours ! Je vais t'accompagner. On pourra se mettre ensemble ? Et puis tu peux m'appeler Lily.

-Seulement si tu m'appelle Tudd.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et partirent en direction de leur salle de cours. James les regarda s'en aller, les yeux bouillant de colère. Il détesterait du plus profond de son âme ce Tudd Pleyin, c'était décidé.

_A suivre _

* * *

Des commentaires ? Positifs ou négatifs, je prends tout !


	3. 2: Rencontres

Je suis désolé pour un tel écart avec mon chapitre précédent. Mais la suite est là c'est le principal. Merci à tous les reviews ça fait très plaisir ^^

Donc voilà la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Rencontres**

Teddy savait très bien où la salle d'Arithmancie se trouvait. Il connaissait par cœur tous les couloirs de Poudlard, toutes les salles de cours, il connaissait tout. Et pour tenir son rôle de petit nouveau il devait faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Alors il suivait Lily qui le guidait, il faisait comme s'il ne savait rien, qu'il découvrait.

Ils finirent par arriver en salle d'Arithmancie où le professeur Obreptio les attendait déjà, adossé dans le chambranle de la porte. Quatre élèves attendaient pour débuter le cours, deux Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard. Le professeur Obreptio leur fit signe d'entrer sans rien dire, toujours avec son air glacial plaqué sur le visage.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Obreptio et avec moi vous allez étudier l'Arithmancie. C'est l'art de prédire l'avenir à travers les nombres, les calculs. Mais ça vous le savez déjà. Donc pour savoir où vous en êtes je vais vous donner une série d'exercices et on avisera ensuite, mais sachez que je mets la barre très haut, et ceux qui ne l'atteindront pas quitteront mon cours sur le champ.

Pendant tout le déroulement du cours, où Teddy peinait à faire ses exercices, il observait Lily à la dérobée. Teddy restait bouche-bée devant la ressemblance entre Lily deuxième du nom et celle qui se trouvait assise à côté de lui. Et les yeux qu'elle avait ! La réplique exacte de ceux d'Harry ! Il était tellement obnubilé, qu'il en délaissa son travail. Ce que le professeur Obreptio ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Allons monsieur Pleyin, je sais que votre voisine est très belle et talentueuse mais si vous voulez rester ici il vous faudra vous concentrez sur ce que je vous donne à faire.

Teddy se sentit rougir, il aperçut brièvement l'air surpris de Lily qui se transforma en un sourire discret. Jusqu'à la fin du cours Teddy resta concentré uniquement sur ses exercices qu'il réussit à finir malgré les grosses difficultés qu'il dut surmonter.

-Monsieur Pleyin, appela le professeur Obreptio quand la fin de l'heure sonna. Venez ici s'il vous plait.

Le concerné se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur pendant que les autres élèves quittaient la salle, Lily lui fit signe qu'elle l'attendait à la porte.  
-Dans mon cours, je ne veux aucuns manques d'attentions, je veux du travail. Sinon c'est directement la sortie. Mais c'est le premier cours donc je vais être indulgent… Monsieur Pleyin.

Le professeur Obreptio le regarda intensément dans le blanc des yeux et Teddy fut obligé de détourner le regard. Pendant un court instant il avait crut que son professeur avait voulu pénétrer dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ? Teddy en profita pour déguerpir le plus vite possible mais au moment où il franchissait le pas de la porte, la voix du professeur Obreptio retentit dans ses oreilles.

-Attention monsieur Pleyin, je vous ai à l'œil.

Teddy hocha la tête mal à l'aise et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? Questionna Lily alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du prochain cours qui était la Métamorphose.

-Qu'il passait pour aujourd'hui car c'était le premier cours, mais qu'à partir de maintenant je devais être plus attentif.

-Il est dur, soupira la jeune rousse.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose où le professeur McGonagall commençait déjà à faire entrer les premiers élèves. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de faire apparaitre un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche. Il avait hâte de voir comment son ancienne directrice dirigeait ses cours, même si Harry lui en avait déjà narré quelque uns.

-Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Pour plus de discipline c'est moi qui vais vous placer.

Beaucoup râlèrent mais le professeur fit vite revenir le silence et tapant dans ses mains. Elle commença à dire toute une liste de noms déjà préparé. Il ne fut pas étonner d'entendre son nom dans les derniers, mais il fut très surpris d'entendre celui de Narcissa qui suivait le sien. Il tenta de lui sourire maladroitement quand ils furent installés mais elle tourna volontairement la tête dans la direction opposée de celle du Gryffondor. Mais pas découragé pour autant, Teddy tendit sa main pour qu'elle la serre en se présentant :

-Tudd Pleyin, enchanté.

Mais malheureusement sa maladresse frappa encore et dans son élan de politesse il fit tomber par terre sa fiole d'encre qui se fracassa sur le sol de pierre. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de rire en se cachant derrière sa main. Teddy sourit de cette nouvelle victoire, il avait réussi à la faire sortir de son mutisme.

-Je…. Je suis à Gryffondor et je ne connais personne en dehors de ma propre maison. Alors je me disais….

-Les Serpentards et les Gryffondor peuvent tout sauf bien s'entendre. Le coupa-t-elle.

Teddy resta un moment silencieux, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde le cours. A son époque les rivalités et toutes autres choses négatives entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondor n'existaient pas ou plutôt n'existaient plus.

-Peut-être mais toi, es-tu l'hippogriffe qui suit bêtement le troupeau ou es-tu une personne qui penses par toi-même ? Ou encore tu es de ceux qui rentrent dans les rangs sans donner leurs propres opinions, sans réfléchir par soi-même ?

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure approche car Narcissa lui lança un regard outré avant de détourner son attention de lui pour la reporter sur le professeur McGonagall et le cours.

Teddy bougonna intérieurement. Il avait l'occasion de devenir ami avec la sœur de sa défunte Grand-Mère et il ratait tout. Elle avait eu l'air de quelqu'un de gentil quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, mais la douleur et la tristesse avaient toujours été imprégnées sur son visage alors que maintenant…. Que maintenant elle semblait si jeune, si fraiche et si innocente ! Il avait tant envie de connaitre sa famille maintenant qu'il en avait l'opportunité. Narcissa l'ignora pendant tout le cours, même si elle sentait peser le regard presque implorant de Teddy sur elle. La fin du cours arriva bien vite et le jeune homme ne se dépêcha pas pour partir. Il était entrain d'élaborer un plan d'attaque pour que Narcissa enlève son antipathie envers lui.

A la sortie de la salle de cours, il constata avec autant de joie que d'appréhension que les Maraudeurs l'attendaient. Teddy avala sa salive devenue acide et fit un pas dans leur direction.

-Je ne crois ne pas avoir encore savoir qui vous êtes malgré le fait que nous partagions le même dortoir. Moi c'est Tudd Pleyin, enchanté.

-Les Maraudeurs, répondit simplement Sirius. Nous sommes là pour te mettre en garde des Serpentards.

-Les Serpentards ? Qu'ont-ils ? Ils me paraissent plutôt gentils, non ?

Peter émit un rire purement sarcastique. Teddy dût se retenir de lui lançait un regard emplit de toute la haine qu'il lui vouait.

-Tu te trompes totalement mon gars. Les Serpentards sont nos pires ennemis, à nous les Gryffondor, tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher d'eux à moins de leur jouer un mauvais tour.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ennemis ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Je suppose que tu connais Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-_Voldemort _? Oui je connais. S'amusa Teddy à insister sur le nom du mage noir.

A l'entente de du mot interdit, les quatre garçons frissonnèrent, au plus grand bonheur de Teddy qui les taquinait. A son époque, plus personnes n'avaient peur de prononcer son nom. Il y avait même un Bar au Nord de Londres qui se nommait « Le Voldemort ». Ce Pub était très connu non pas par son nom mais par sa boisson fortement alcoolisée qui s'intitulé « la Voldy boisson ». Teddy adorait y aller avec Harry pour la bonne humeur qui régnait dans cet endroit. On buvait, on se moquait de Voldemort, de ses mangemorts et de la peur elle-même qu'il avait engendrée.

-Eh bien il était à Serpentard et plusieurs anciens élèves de cette maison sont devenus des mangemorts. Les Serpentard baignent tous dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou.

Teddy trouva tout cela absolument grotesque. Il n'y avait pas qu'à Serpentard qu'on trouvait les nouveaux mangemorts, la preuve elle-même se situait en face de lui. De plus tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous de fervents partisans de la magie noire ! A son époque Teddy était ami avec pleins de Serpentards qui n'aimaient pas forcement la magie noire. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de contrer leurs préjugés infondés.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-Pardon ?! S'écria James.

-Je dis que c'est n'importe quoi. Comment pouvez-vous juger sur des choses que vous ne savez même pas vous-même ?

-Parce que toi tu le sais ? Grogna Peter.

-Non, mais ce n'est parce que tu vas à Serpentard que tu seras forcement un mangemort et que tu feras de la magie noire. Un Gryffondor peut tout à fait devenir un mangemort et faire de la magie noire, je vous le parie.

-Tu racontes que de la merde, s'emporta James.

-Beaucoup de Serpentards ont un bon fond, mais ils sont tombé du mauvais côté de la balance et ont leur bourre la tête de préjugés comme vous. Comment peut-on se défaire d'une éducation quand on y croit dur comme fer ?

-Comme moi je l'ai fait, répondit Sirius le plus calmement du monde.

-Tu as pu le faire car tu avais le _courage_ de le faire. Mais les Serpentards n'ont pas forcement ce _courage_ de se révolter. Ils ne sont pas nés avec et ne peuvent se défaire de ce qui les entoure. Franchement, est-ce mal d'être rusé ?

-Tous ceux qui vont à Serpentard sont des sangs-purs ou des sangs-mêlés, contre-attaqua Remus.

Teddy resta un moment déstabilisé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père riposte contre lui.

-Est-ce de leur faute s'ils sont nés dans une famille de sorcier ? Es-ce de la faute de né-moldu d'être né dans une famille de moldu ? C'est du pur hasard, de la chance et de la malchance. Il y a des sangs-purs à Poufsouffle, à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle. Qui ne dit pas qu'ils pourront devenir des mangemorts ? Certains Serpentards voudraient être né dans une famille de moldu pour ne pas être obligé de suivre des idéaux qui ne sont pas les leurs. Ce ne sont pas eux les vrais méchants, ils sont _obligés_. Alors que vous, vous avez le choix d'être ce que vous voulez être. Eux sont des victimes, ont leur a imposé la marque des ténèbres à leurs naissances, ils sont coincés. On a choisi pour eux. Vous n'êtes pas des victimes, vous êtes les méchants en leur collant des préjugés qui sont infondés.

A cet instant, Teddy ce disait que la justice serait un bon plan de carrière pour lui. Sirius regardait Teddy consterné. Il était entrain de dire que depuis le début ce n'était pas lui la victime mais ces salauds de Serpentards ?! Il n'en revenait pas. Ce Tudd avait beaucoup de culot. Peter observait Teddy craintif, Remus restait de marbre même si au fond de lui il savait que Teddy venait de faire le discoure le plus juste qu'il soit. Et James… James le regardait toujours avec la même haine qu'au début.

-Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, Pleyin.

Et il tourna les talons. Ses trois amis le suivirent, tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Teddy les regarda partir, il sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû leur dire ça. Maintenant il ne pourrait jamais parler avec sympathie avec son père. Teddy sentait une tristesse infinie monter en lui. Un applaudissement de derrière lui le fit sortir de ses pensées macabres.

-Bravo monsieur Pleyin. Je n'ai jamais vu un discours aussi vrai que le votre à propos de tous ces préjugés qui trainent dans cette école, le félicita le professeur McGonagall. Je savais qu'un avis venant de l'extérieur verrait que toute cette haine entre les maisons était infondée et puérile.

-Merci mais tout ce que je dis je ne l'ai pas inventé, je n'ai fait que le répéter. Nous sommes tous des victimes de cette « guerre », autant les personnes du côté de Voldemort que du côté du camp adverse.

Ne voulant plus en parler, Teddy partit d'un pas pressé vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. Il sentait dans son le dos le regard perplexe et étonné du professeur McGonagall mais préféra l'ignorer. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'apprêta à aller s'assoir en bout de table, seul pour ruminer tranquillement sa tristesse quand Lily lui fit de grands signes de mains pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Quand cela fut fait la jeune rousse lui donna le plat de pommes de terre dans les mains pour qu'il se serve pendant qu'elle lui présentait ses amies.

-Alors voila Dia Arie.

La jeune fille qui semblait froide comme le marbre fit un simple hochement de tête avant de retourner à son repas. Au premier regard qu'il lu jeta Teddy fut tout de suite fasciné. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, presque blanc avec des yeux rouges, signe qu'elle était albinos. Elle était très pâle mais son visage fin avec des traits parfaits révélaient d'une très grande beauté. Malgré son air peu avenant et son visage froid comme la glace, quand il posa ses yeux sur elle il sentit l'air qui l'englobé depuis l'affrontement avec les Maraudeurs se détendre et devenir plus sympathique. Teddy se risqua à sourire mais le visage de la jeune albinos ne renvoya rien que le silence. Le garçon haussa les épaules mais reporta vite son attention sur Lily qui présentait sa dernière amie.

-Et voici Julia Blue, les filles je vous présente Tudd Pleyin.

Au contraire de Dia, la joie et le bonheur d'être ici se reflétait très bien sur le visage de Julia qui souriait à pleine dents à Teddy. Mais Teddy connaissait déjà Julia Blue. Il connaissait le visage constamment triste et sans expressions de Julia Wallace.

-Enchanté, dit-elle ravie qu'il soit installé en face d'elle.

Teddy lui adressa le sourire le plus sincère qu'il put. Il entama par la suite son repas de pomme de terre et bœuf aux herbes de Provence. Son regard se dirigea tranquillement vers l'assiette de Remus qui se trouvait à quelques places plus loin de la sienne et eut l'étonnante surprise de voir toute une palette de légumes tous aussi variés les uns que les autres et un bon gros morceau de viande bien saignant. Maintenant il savait d'où lui venait cette passion pour les légumes, merci papa !

Pendant que Teddy souriait de cette découverte, il sentit un regard haineux se poser sur lui. Il constata sans trop de surprise James qui lui lançait des éclairs et que ses yeux allaient de lui à Lily. Cette dernière le remarqua aussi et poussa un long soupire de lassitude.

-James ne supporte pas qu'un homme autre que lui et ses amis m'approche à moins de cent mètres.

-Ah, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en…

-Non ! S'exclama Lily. Tu te trompes totalement, je déteste James plus que tout au mode, alors sortir avec lui !

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Interrogea innocemment Teddy.

-Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même. Qui pourrait l'aimer ?

-La moitié des filles de l'école, Répondit Dia d'une voix neutre en se servant un verre d'eau.

-Ah bon ?

-Elles ne sont attirées que par le physique, ce qu'il a dans la tête leur importe peu. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'idiotie, de l'idolâtrie mal placée.

-Mais lui, il t'aime ? Demanda Teddy légèrement perdu.

-Il se moque simplement de moi, il veut montrer qu'il est le plus fort en sortant avec Lily Evans !

Teddy la regarda éberlué. Il avait toujours pensé que les parents d'Harry s'étaient aimés des le premier regard, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Lily. Mais ce que cette dernière ne voyait pas et que Teddy voyait très bien, c'était la façon amoureuse dont James la regardait. Il ne se moquait vraiment pas d'elle.

Le jeune Gryffondor termina ensuite son repas perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'écouta que d'une seule oreille la discussion des trois filles sur les derniers potins. Enfin, seule Julia parlait et Lily approuvait de temps à autres. Il fut bientôt le temps de retourner en cours. Teddy suivit les filles en se plaçant à côté de Dia pour pouvoir parler.

-Où es-tu née?

-A Bath. La ville des bains. Et toi ?

-Chez ma Grand-Mère.

-Pardon ?

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rigola Teddy. C'est juste qu'à l'époque où je suis né, c'était un peu un temps de guerre et ma famille n'était pas appréciée de l'ennemi et personne ne m'a jamais dit ou j'ai enfin vu le jour.

Dia hocha simplement la tête. Teddy avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il voulait savoir qui avait entouré son père pendant ses années de collégien.

-Et maintenant, où habites-tu avec ta famille?

-J'habite seule avec mon frère, Tom, au dessus du Chaudron Baveur le temps qu'il trouve du travail.

Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa camarade, ce qui était tout sauf ce dont elle avait besoin, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Ah ! Je suis content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ait la même bourse spécial orphelin comme moi, je me demandais si j'étais le seul de ce cas.

-Tu es orphelin ? Demanda Dia le visage impassible avec seulement un sourcil qui se souleva pour mimer l'interrogation.

-Oui, mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Teddy sentit l'air s'alléger. Il était bien content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit aussi orphelin. A son époque il était bien le seul à l'être et cela le démoraliser toujours beaucoup car tout le monde le prenait en pitié et cela créée une mauvaise ambiance alors que Dia, elle, n'avait rien dit. Pas même un « mes condoléances » ou « désolé ». Elle devait elle aussi en avoir marre de ce genre de paroles.

Ils arrivèrent devant la trappe qui menait à la salle de divination où une large échelle permettait déjà de monter. Teddy adressa un large sourire à Dia où il n'eut que la froideur qui lui répondit.

Pendant tout le cours, où il partagea sa table avec Julia qui était bien heureuse d'être avec lui, Teddy observa le professeur Thomas. C'était un professeur unique en son genre. Il parlait très peu, juste pour dire les choses essentielles. Il avait un air de se moquer de tout, de perdre souvent son regard dans le vide. Il faisait son cours d'une manière totalement différente à celle du professeur Trelawney. Ils commencèrent par regarder dans les boules de cristaux, mais c'était fait d'une manière méthodique, presque mathématique. Le professeur Thomas avait dit au début du cours qu'il s'en moquait totalement si on manquait à son cours ou si on ne comprenait rien à sa méthode, il l'appliquait et se moquait du reste, après c'était de leur faute s'ils n'avaient pas une note Acceptable ou toutes autres notations leur permettant de passer l'année prochaine. Par sa manière désinvolte le professeur Thomas arrivait à attirer l'attention sur son cours et à le rendre intéressant, exactement tout le contraire du professeur Trelawney qui se donnait vraiment trop d'importance.

Teddy alla ensuite en botanique en commun avec les Serpentards, songeur. Il se demandait à quoi aller ressembler le professeur Damier. Car les trois autres nouveaux étaient tous uniques en leurs genres. Teddy fut heureux de constater que le professeur Damier sortait aussi du lot.

-Bonjour, Bonjour, salua-t-il joyeusement. Asseyez-vous ! N'ayez pas peur, approchez !

Le professeur Damier semblait constamment de bonne humeur, il souriait à qui osait croiser son regard et donnait une bourrade amicale à chaque élève qui passait trop prêt de lui. Quand tous furent assis, le professeur Damier jeta un regard circulaire à toute la classe avant de poser une boîte en plastique devant lui.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une plante, les feuilles ! Veuillez ouvrir votre livre à la page 104.

Teddy put constater que cette feuille avait tout de ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Teddy resta un moment perplexe.

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle d'une feuille de platane ? He bien ce n'est pas une simple feuille si vous savez la distinguer.

Le professeur, toujours sans se départir de son éternel sourire, ouvrit la boite. Il en sortit la feuille de la réplique exacte du livre. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, la feuille se déplia pour devenir un magnifique papillon aux couleurs d'automne.

-Voyez-vous cette feuille, où plutôt ce papillon, a des faits thérapeutiques. A ne surtout pas confondre avec la feuille de platane qui est très nocive pour les empoissonnements magiques.

Le professeur attrapa dans la paume de sa main le papillon. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et le croqua à pleine dents avant de l'avaler. Des cris horrifiés retentirent dans toute la serre. Le professeur ignora les réactions de ses élèves et continua ses explications.

-Vous l'aurez compris les cours de cette année porteront surtout sur la nocivité des plantes dans notre monde.

Une main se leva, c'était celle de Narcissa.

-Professeur, vous venez de manger un papillon vivant.

-Et c'était délicieux. Vous voulez goûter Miss Black ?

La jeune blonde fit une mine écœurée. Le professeur rigola de cette attitude et demanda d'écrire ce qu'il allait dicter.

-Ce prof est complètement fou, murmura Julia.

Teddy approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait jamais vu ni le professeur Chourave ni le professeur Longdubat manger un papillon pour une démonstration sur la nocivité des plantes pour un cours. Mais cela semblait plaire à Teddy. Il n'aimait pas les cours monotones, alors quand il y en avait un qui sortait du lot, le jeune garçon devenait tout de suite plus attentif. Teddy sentit qu'il allait beaucoup aimer ce professeur, surtout qu'entre les quatre nouveaux professeurs, Damier semblait être le plus sympathique.

Le cours se termina rapidement et Teddy se dirigea vers la classe d'Enchantement. Teddy n'éprouva pas de stress de découvrir le professeur. Il connaissait déjà et plutôt bien même le professeur Flitwick pour s'être attirait plusieurs fois ses foudres en s'endormant pendant son cours. Quand Teddy arriva dans la classe, il put constater que tout le monde avait déjà sa place attitrée, apparemment les Gryffondors avaient eut assez souvent Enchantement en commun avec les Serdaigle. Le professeur Flitwick du remarquer son mal aise car il s'approcha de lui d'un pas dansant.

-Vous devez être Tudd Pleyin ? Bienvenu en cours d'Enchantement ! Oh, mais je vois que vous ne savez pas où vous assoir…. Préoccupant en effet…. Mais pourquoi ne pas vous placer à côté de Monsieur Lupin ?

Le professeur Flitwick le poussa littéralement jusqu'à la table de Remus. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Il ne se trouvait pas encore assez prêt pour être près de son père. Teddy s'assit sa nouvelle place mal à l'aise. En face de lui se trouvait Lily qui lui fit des signes encourageants. Teddy tourna légèrement la tête pour épier son père du regard et ne fut pas surpris de le voir avec un air aussi fatigué. Harry lui avait souvent raconté que les transformations étaient très éprouvantes et que suite à cela Remus se fatiguait beaucoup. Il remarqua que son père portait une robe de seconde main, ses Grands-parents ne devaient pas être très riches. Même avec la bourse-spéciale-pour-orphelins Teddy avait une robe beaucoup plus chic que lui. Le jeune garçon n'arriva pas à se concentrer de tout le cours. Il avait tout de même son père assit à côté de lui alors qu'il était censé être mort à son époque ! Teddy se sentait tout excité, il avait tellement envie de parler avec son père de tout et de rien et de le prendre dans ses bras !

Le cours se termina sans que Teddy n'est prit une seule note. Il soupira et rangea ses affaires. Il suivit du regard son père qui sortait avant de nouveau soupirer. Il aimerait tellement bien s'entendre avec son père, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ses idées pour autant ! Il restait une heure de Rune avant le dîner mais comme Teddy n'avait pas prit cette option, il en profita pour se balader dans les couloirs. Le jour commença à lentement décliner. Teddy en oublia presque qu'il était dans le passé tellement ces couloirs de Poudlard ressemblaient à ceux de son époque. Il vit en bout de chemin une personne de dos qui marchait dans la même direction que lui. Quand Teddy reconnut cette personne, son cœur rata un battement.

-Hé ! Héla-t-il.

Le concerné se retourna et fit un rictus étrange quand il reconnut que la personne qui l'appelait était un Gryffondor. Il allait continuer son chemin quand Teddy qui s'était mit à courir arriva à sa hauteur.

-Salut, je crois qu'on n'est de la même année, tu es Severus Rogue, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Tudd Pleyin.

Teddy lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la serre. Severus le dévisagea méchamment avant de lui tourner le dos et de repartir.

-Attend ! S'écria Teddy avant de le rattraper. Pourquoi pars-tu ?

-Je ne parle pas aux Gryffondors, répondit sombrement Severus.

-Et moi je parle aux Serpentards, riposta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette haine Serpentard-Gryffondor. C'est d'un puéril ce que vous faites.

-Je ne le fais pas, j'y suis contraint. Grogna Severus (Teddy lui lança un regard interrogatif). Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Les Maraudeurs ? (Severus hocha simplement la tête avant d'essayer de reprendre son chemin mais Teddy l'empêcher d'avancer). C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est parce que eux n'aiment pas les Serpentards que je ne vais pas t'aimer. Je déteste les effets de masses ! Je préfère penser par moi-même. Alors on recommence. Je m'appelle Tudd Pleyin et toi ?

Teddy lui tendit sa main et lui lançant un regard insistant. Severus le regard un long moment avant de soupirer et de finalement serrer la main qui lui était donné en disant :

-Severus Rogue.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre la discussion.

-Je vois que tu as des livres de potions, tu aimes bien les potions ? (Severus approuva d'un signe de tête). Il est comment le professeur de Potions ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir encore vu.

-C'est Horace Slughorn. Il est sympathique avec qui sait être bon en matière de potion.

-Ce qui n'est pas trop mon cas. Soupira Teddy. Je suis super maladroit.

Severus fit l'esquisse d'un sourire. Au même moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent les Maraudeurs qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Severus s'éloigna de Teddy et s'apprêtait à partir le plus vite possible quand une voix l'interpella :

-Snevilius, attend-nous ! On veut juste te parler en toute amitié !

Le concerné eut à peine le temps de déglutir que les Maraudeurs se tenaient prêt de lui, avec des sourires qui ne valaient rien de bon.

* * *

Voilà, voilà j'attends avec impatience vos avis et merci d'avoir lu !


	4. 3: Seul

Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente pour se nouveau chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Seul

Teddy aimait beaucoup manger des sandwichs, bien sûr il y avait aussi les légumes, mais les sandwichs faisaient aussi partis de son top trois d'aliments préférés. Il adorait avoir du jambon entre deux tranches de pains. Mais à l'instant même, il avait tout sauf envie de manger un sandwich-jambon car il avait l'impression d'être _le jambon _entre les deux tranches de pains qu'étaient Severus et les Maraudeurs qui se jetaient des immondices à la figure. Teddy hésitait à dire quoi que ce soit. Devait-il intervenir ? Quel parti prendre ? Celui de son père ou de Severus ?

Severus Rogue avait toujours été son idole dans le monde sorcier. Il avait un jour même fait exprès de renverser sa bouteille d'encre sur la tête du professeur Hector pour être envoyé dans le bureau de la directrice et enfin rencontrer _le _Severus Rogue qui logeait dans un des tableaux. La rencontre avait plutôt était glaciale puisque Severus Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les Lupin. Teddy ne s'était pas laissé déstabiliser et il lui avait parlé pendant un bon moment de son fanatisme pour lui. Le professeur Dumbeldore avait bien rit de son collègue. Teddy eut à peine le temps de sortir de ses pensées que James lançait déjà une nouvelle offensive :

-Dis-moi Servillius. Tu ne te sers toujours pas du cadeau que je t'ais fait au Noël dernier ?

James attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Severus et l'observa minutieusement alors que le jeune Serpentard se débattait et que Sirius le maintenait fermement.

-A moins que tu ne saches comment te servir d'un shampoing, hein Servillius ?

Alors que Peter je joignais à eux pour se moquer, Teddy constata que Remus se tenait éloigné de tout ce Remus ménage et observait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Teddy comprenait très bien pourquoi son père ne disait rien. Il avait simplement peur de perdre leur amitié. Mais s'il la perdait en les contrant, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas de bons amis et qu'il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Mais il semblait que Remus détestait la solitude et fuyait souvent ses responsabilités.

Teddy observa Sirius ébouriffer violement les cheveux de Severus avant de prendre ses livres et de les jeter sans ménagement par terre. Teddy sentit une colère sourde de tout raisonnement monter en lui. Il décida d'enfin passer à l'action.

-Vous êtes vraiment puérils.

James lâcha brusquement le col de Severus pour se retourner vers Teddy et de le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

-Pardon ? Grogna-t-il.

-Vous n'avez aucunes raisons de venir embêter Severus. Insultez les cheveux de quelquns c'est vraiment bête, enfantin. Même les enfants de six ans ne font plus ça. Franchement, à part vous, qui se soucie vraiment des cheveux de Severus ? Personne. C'est vraiment moche de s'attaquer à quelqu'un de plus faible que soit.

-D'où tu parles toi ? T'as rien à faire dans cette histoire, cracha Sirius.

-J'ai tout à faire dans cette histoire. Quand un de mes camarades se fait bizuter devant moi sans raisons j'ai tout à y faire ! Imaginez que vous vous faites prendre et que vous alliez dans le bureau du professeur Mc…. Dumbeldore, on me demandera pourquoi je n'ai rien fait. Car ce que vous faites c'est carrément une agression !

Tout en disant cela, Teddy regardait son père avec insistance.

-Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais vous me décevez beaucoup, continua-t-il. On m'avait fait beaucoup d'éloges à votre sujet. Je ne pensais pas que des personnes aussi « cool » que vous prenez autant de plaisir à martyriser une personne, surtout quand elle est en faiblesse numérique. C'est lâche. Je me demande ce que vous faites à Gryffondor.

Sur ces dernières paroles Teddy se baissa pour ramasser les livres de Severus, de prendre ce dernier par le bras et de l'emmener très loin des Maraudeurs. Quand ils ne furent plus dans leurs champs de visions, Severus se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Teddy.

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Teddy secoua la tête de façon négative.

-La preuve que non puisque tu sembles avoir un problème avec eux. Et résoudre un problème commence par recevoir le fait qu'on a un problème et ensuite accepter l'aide d'autrui.

-J'admets que c'est _eux _mon problème. Et maintenant ? Grogna Severus.

-Et maintenant laisse-moi faire.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage qui ne valait rien qui vaille pour Severus. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucunes remarques.

-Sinon, ils sont toujours comme ça, ces Maraudeurs ?

-Toujours, mais surtout avec les Serpentards.

Teddy soupira. Harry lui avait souvent parlé des Maraudeurs et de leurs compartiments. Mais ça faisait toujours mal de voir son père, qu'on avait toujours idéalisé, descendre autant dans son estime.

-Ah… Heu je vais aller manger. Salut…..

Le jeune Gryffondor se sentait mal. Il aimerait revenir à son époque. Finalement l'insouciance était peut-être mieux que savoir le comportement de son père. Il entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner, emplit d'une grande lassitude.

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine que Teddy était déjà debout, habillé, son sac de cours sur son épaule. Il descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. A part le professeur Bronze qui ingurgitait une très grande quantité de café, et Poufsouffle, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le réfectoire. Teddy s'assit à sa table est mangea en vitesse son repas. Il avait envie d'aller dans le parc et de profiter d'un maximum de l'air du matin avant sa première heure de cours.

L'air était humide, la rosée du matin mouillée le bas de sa cape de sorcier, mais Teddy s'en souciait guère. Il adorait se promener le matin, ça remettait ses idées en place. Quand il était indécis il se levait bien avant tout le monde et surtout avant Kevin qui était un lève-tôt. Cette balade c'était _sa _balade, il préférait la faire seul.

Le jour était maintenant assez avancé quand Teddy, qui était assis dans l'herbe, juste en face du lac, sentit une présence imposante derrière lui. Teddy n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Hagrid.

-Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Tu devrais rejoindre ta salle.

Teddy se leva d'un bon et tendit sa main pour qu'Hagrid la serre même si ce dernier semblait un peu perdu.

-Tudd Pleyin, le nouveau de sixième année. J'ai Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

-Hagrid, le Gardien de Chasse. Alors c'était toi je jeune qui avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle ?

-Heu, oui…. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde dans la Grande Salle au moment où je suis entré. Expliqua Teddy en riant nerveusement.

-Tu devrais y aller, tes camarades arrivent.

Et effectivement les élèves commençaient à affluer vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Teddy fit un signe de main à Hagrid et les rejoignit. Il commença à parler amicalement à Julia qui était vraiment ravie de le voir. Plus au loin, James, Sirius et Remus étaient appuyé contre la barrière d'un enclos. Peter ne devait pas avoir choisi de continuer cette matière puisqu'il n'était pas là. En faisant cette constatation, Teddy remarqua que James et Sirius le regardait avec un air moqueur. Il sentit les railleries venir, et effectivement elles ne tardèrent pas.

-Alors Pleyin, tu as tellement peur que tu fuis le dortoir en le quittant avant même qu'on se lève. A moins que ce ne soit juste une forme de fayotisme et que tu voulais simplement être en avance pour le cours ? Ricana méchamment James.

Teddy lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à l'ignorer.

-Tourner les dos est une forme de lâcheté, Pleyin. Mais c'est vrai que tu t'y connais _beaucoup_ en lâcheté, hein, Pleyin ? Railla à son tour Sirius.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Teddy et il sentit ses yeux lui picoter. Ca faisait mal d'entendre le père et le parrain de son parrain se moquer de lui. Il les avait aimés sans même les connaitre. Il ne pourrait jamais les détester mais ça faisait tout de même mal de se sentir rejeter par des gens qu'il considérait presque comme sa famille. Julia dût remarquer son mal être car elle lui frotta affectueusement le dos. Le professeur Brûlopot interrompit toutes discussions en sortant de la forêt interdite.

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier en binôme les Lutins de la forêt de Brocéliande. Nous remercions Hagrid qui a fait tout le voyage pendant les vacances scolaires pour nous les amener.

De sa Cabane Hagrid fit un signe de main.

-Vous pouvez tous vous mettre en binôme. Vous aurez un lutin par groupe, attention si vous leur parlez mal ils ne seront pas gentils. Etudiez-les avec attention !

Julia s'accrocha au bras de Teddy et lui fit les yeux de biche pour qu'il se mette avec elle.

-Sauf Messieurs Black, Lupin et Potter. Je ne vous veux pas ensemble. Vous allez me créer trop de problèmes. Monsieur Potter mettez-vous avec Miss Blue, Monsieur Lupin avec…. Quel est votre nom jeune homme ?

-Pleyin, monsieur. Tudd Pleyin.

-He bien Monsieur Lupin mettez-vous avec Monsieur Pleyin et Monsieur Black vous serez avec moi puisque vous êtes tous ne nombre impaires.

Tous râlèrent sauf Teddy qui était bien content intérieurement de travailler avec son père. Il ne put même pas retenir un petit sourire que Sirius prit pour railleur.

-Tu te moques Pleyin ?!

-Non pas du tout.

-Monsieur Black, s'il vous plait. Cessez d'importuner Monsieur Pleyin.

Sirius commença à protester mais le professeur Brûlopot l'emmener déjà plus loin. Teddy et Remus se dirigèrent en silence vers leur lutin attribué. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur une souche de tronc d'arbre et regardait passer les papillons. Quand le père et le fils se mirent face à lui, le Lutin fit un immense sourire.

-Bonjour ami du jour ! Scandait-il joyeusement.

-Bonjour, répondirent les Lupin en cœur.

-Nous devons vous poser des questions pour mieux connaitre votre mode de vie et tout le reste, continua Remus. Pouvons-nous vous ne posez quelques-unes.

-Bien sûr ! Vous me semblez bien polis tous les deux.

-Alors, où vivez vous ? Commença Teddy. Bien que ce genre de question me semble bien impoli, je m'en excuse d'avance.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je vous assure ! Je vie dans la forêt de Brocéliande et plus particulièrement dans un terrier, répondit le Lutin sur le ton de la confidence.

-Oh, pardonnez-nous, nous ne vous avons pas demandé votre nom. Pardonnez l'impolitesse.

-Je m'appelle Joelymatiranupacril le Lutin, mais appelez moi Joe. Disait-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Et vous ?

-Remus Lupin.

-Tudd Pleyin.

Joe les observa un moment avant de sortir quelque chose de sa sacoche.

-Permettez que je joue un petit air ?

Tout deux hochèrent la tête intrigué. L'instrument qu'il en sortit était fait de bois et petit. Il me mit de travers et commença à jouer un air aigu.

-C'est du pipo. Murmura Remus.

-Exactement, quelle oreille monsieur Lupin !

-Non, non pas du tout, c'est juste que j'aie juste l'oreille un peu plus évolué que la normale.

-Que de modestie…. Soupira Joe. Posez-moi des questions !

Au fur et à mesure que parlait Remus, Teddy se rendait compte à quel point il était poli, autant que lui ! Et beaucoup de monde lui faisait la remarque.

-Donc, votre instrument peu soit se changer en flûte traversière, soit en pipo, c'est bien ça ? Conclut Remus.

-Exactement. Maintenant parlez entre vous je vais jouer un peu.

Joe commença à jouer un air entrainant alors que Remus essayait d'ignorer en vain son voisin. Il rosissait de mal aise.

-Tu sais, Lupin. Je n'ai pas de haine particulière envers toi. Je t'apprécie même. Tu es un des seuls à ne pas me regardait comme une bête de foire. Je ne te déteste pas comme tu pourrais le croire par rapport aux petits différents que nous avons eus. J'aimerai qu'on devienne ami.

Joe entama un air plus lent, plus grave, comme pour emplir l'ambiance d'une suspense.

-Par contre je n'aime pas quand tu ne fais rien quand tes amis bizutent. Ca s'appelle non-assistance à personnes en danger. Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose Remus. Je ne te connais pas mais je sais que si tu as une pleine confiance en tes amis ils t'écouteront.

Joe changea sa flûte traversière en pipo et continua sa mélodie. Remus, quant à lui, grogna d'un grognement digne d'un loup-garou. Sur ces dernières paroles Teddy se tût. Ce fut bientôt la fin du cours et le professeur s'approcha d'eux.

-Alors, quel est le résultat de ce premier cours avec les lutins de Brocéliande ?

Il observa Joe qui jouait un air joyeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Mauvais à ce que je vois.

Remus poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Mais ne protesta pas. Il ne protestait jamais devant les professeurs. Il ne protestait jamais devant personne d'ailleurs.

-Pendant tout ce semestre nous allons travailler sur ces lutins. A Noël je voudrais une thèse sur tout ce que vous avez vu. Vous pouvez la faire seule ou en groupe. Faites de votre mieux.

Le cours se termina. Et après que Teddy ait salué le Lutin, il se dirigea avec les autres Gryffondors vers les cachots pour le cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. En arrivant devant la salle, Teddy remarqua très nettement le changement d'ambiance. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se regardaient en chien de faïence et Teddy était bien content qu'à son époque tout se soit arrangé. Teddy lui n'avait aucune raisons de détester les Serpentards. Il méprisait simplement _un _Serpentard en particulier, Dolohov : l'assassin de ses parents. Teddy dût avoir une grande maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas enfoncer son poing de la tête du Serpentard. Il se positionna devant lui et lui fit le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'on n'est jamais vu.

-Tu es Antonin Dolohov ? Je suis Tudd Pleyin.

-Ton nom m'importe peu. Cracha le Serpentard.

-Je ne crois pas non, contredisait Teddy avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille et de murmurer. Méfie-toi Dolohov, je suis partout et je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce, sois en sûr.

Teddy fit un rictus diabolique, digne d'un psychopathe qui fit frémir les Maraudeurs qui se trouvaient non-loin. Dolohov, ne comprenant pas les paroles du jeune Gryffondor, sortit son poing prêt à frapper, quand le professeur Slughorn dit son apparition. Il les fit entrer dans la salle de classe et tous se mirent à leurs anciennes places. Teddy resta debout mal à l'aise, e sachant pas où s'assoir. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un pupitre de libre au premier rang à côté de Severus. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Teddy. Il allait suivre le cours de potion avec son idole !

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui vous allez me concocter un poison, la goutte du mort-vivant !

Tous se mirent en vitesse au travail. Teddy était légèrement perdu, il n'avait jamais été bon en potion. Même qu'une fois Harry lui avait dit qu'il était aussi doué que Neville Longdubat. Teddy ne savait pas si son ancien professeur de Botanique était bon en potion, mais s'il avait obtenu un poste à Poudlard sur des plantes, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, non ?

-Ça ne va pas ? Questionna son voisin de paillasse.

-Heu, non. Pas trop. Je n'ai jamais était bon en potion.

-Pourquoi avoir continué cette matière alors ?

- C'est Dumbeldore qui a choisi mes matières car en arrivant ici j'ai oublié de dire les quelles je voulais continuer ou arrêter.

-Je vois….

Pendant tout le reste du cours Teddy observa Severus faire sa potion et de temps en temps l'aider. Teddy comprenait très bien pourquoi il était devenu professeur de potion à l'époque d'Harry.

-Non, ne coupe pas. Ecrase.

-Pourtant le livre dit… Commença Teddy.

-Le livre ne donne pas de bonnes informations. Ecrase. Ordonna-t-il.

La potion de Teddy ne fut pas parfaite comme celle de Severus, mais elle était à un résultat très satisfaisant. Ce fut même la première fois que le professeur Slughorn lui fit des compliments. Teddy se sentait fier et voulut remercier Severus pour son aide précieuse, mais ce dernier avait le nez plongé dans son livre et écrivait en patte de mouche les informations qu'il avait dites à Teddy pendant le cours.

Ayant plusieurs heures de trous, Teddy en profita pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait bien envie de faire des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps. Teddy en avait déjà lu quelque uns pour le plaisir, mais maintenant il devait trouver une façon de revenir à son époque et pour cela il lirait tous les livres qui traiteraient sur le sujet, il irait même dans la réserve s'il le fallait. En entrant dans la grande pièce seulement éclairé par des vitraux de toutes sortes de couleurs, Teddy croisa Lucius Malefoy qui tenait entre ses mains de livre dépourvus de couvertures. Le jeune Gryffondor les soupçonna de parler de Magie Noire.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant puis ne se souvenant pas de son visage, regarda l'écusson brodé sur la robe de Teddy. Quand il reconnut celui de Gryffondor, Malefoy fit une grimace d'écœurement.

-Je suis nouveau et je ne sais pas où se situe les livres qui parlent de « temps ».

-J'ai l'air d'un bibliothécaire ? Non. Alors passe ton chemin avant que je ne m'énerve. Bougonnait-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le ton froid et cassant de Malefoy venait de réduire à néant l'enthousiasme de Teddy pour faire des recherches. Il n'avait plus aucunes envies de rester dans cette bibliothèque soudainement plus lugubre. Il sortit en trombe sous le regard moqueur de Malefoy et outré de Madame Pince.

Ne sachant pas où aller, Teddy commença à marcher sans but. Il pensait à son voyage dans le temps. Ce genre de choses n'était pas courant donc ce sujet ne devait certainement pas se trouver dans une bibliothèque de collège. Même si la bibliothèque de Poudlard était une des plus remplie d'Angleterre. Teddy soupira de lassitude. Comment allait-il rentrer ? Allait-il seulement rentrer ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Dumbeldore…. Où peut-être pas. Teddy n'avait confiance en personne, pas même à son père. Depuis le début il s'était trompé sur son compte, il était sûr qu'il ne l'aiderait pas et ne le croirait sûrement pas. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Dumbeldore, malgré tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit à son sujet, Teddy ne le connaissait pas et ne pouvait lui faire confiance. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des inconnus. De toutes les personnes qu'il connait vraiment à Poudlard et en qui il avait confiance était certainement McGonagall, mais Teddy doutait qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Teddy était seul, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Et pour l'instant il savait simplement qu'il avait remonté le temps de trente-sept ans en arrière et que juste avant ce voyage il avait fait un vœu à une étoile filante. Peut-être que le ciel et les étoiles avaient des pouvoirs magiques et exauçaient son vœu ? Se retrouver dans le passé à voir que ce qu'on imaginait de son père n'était pas du tout ça n'était pas tellement ce qu'il attendait de son vœu. Peut-être devait-il faire encore un vœu au ciel en lui demandant de revenir à son époque ? Mais oui, c'était ça !

Teddy se mit à courir jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et quand il fut tout en haut il se plaça face à la balustrade et souhaita de revenir à son époque. Il ferma les yeux et attendit…..

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux il vit le même décor quand avant qu'il les ferme. Ne sachant pas s'il était vraiment revenu à son époque, Teddy redescendit de la Tour et marcha dans les couloirs. Tous ses espoirs d'être revenus disparurent quand il croisa Dumbeldore qui se grattait son menton en observant une toile d'araignée, l'air songeur. Teddy soupira et sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. En arrivant dans le parc il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Il en profita pour s'allonger dans l'herbe qui n'était plus mouillée et fermer les yeux en sentant des rayons de soleil caresser son visage.

Après un moment indéterminé à dormir dans l'herbe, Teddy se releva d'un bon, faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux posés non-loin de lui. Il se remit à marcher et s'approcha de la forêt interdite. Il se souvenait d'y aller avec Kevin pour faire une promenade dans la nuit. Aucunes créatures n'osaient les embêter car Teddy, étant fils d'un loup-garou, avait son aura et tout le monde en avait peur.

Teddy entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit Joelymatiranupacril le Lutin surnommé Joe qui se tenait là, sa flûte dans les mains.

-Bonjour vous !

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de mon nom ? S'étonna Teddy. Je vous l'ai dit ce matin.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, mais ce n'est pas votre vrai nom. Et un Lutin ne ment jamais, surtout ceux de Brocéliande !

-Comment le savez-vous que j'ai menti ?! S'étonna Teddy en regardant aux alentours pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu.

-Oh, je ne le sais pas Monsieur. C'est ma flûte qui me l'a dit.

-C'est du pipo. Murmura Teddy.

-Vous êtes très perspicace, monsieur ! Le pipo, l'instrument du menteur. Sinon, que faites-vous aussi prêt de la forêt ?

-Rien, je m'ennuyais alors je suis parti trainer dans le parc.

Joe prit une grande inspiration. Puis regarda d'un œil étrange Teddy.

-Vous n'avez pas l'aura d'un humain.

Teddy prit à son tour une grande inspiration. C'était un secret dans cette époque et dans la sienne qu'il était le fils d'un loup-garou, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas mentir car la flûte de Joe le remarquerait tout de suite.

-Je suis le fils d'un loup-garou.

Joe prit soudainement une mine déçue.

-Vous savez Monsieur-le-fils-d'un-loup-garou, il faut avoir une âme très pure pour pouvoir tenir la flûte d'un Lutin de Brocéliande. Si vous arrivez à la tenir elle vous donne un pouvoir immense pour le reste de vote vie. Elle augmente votre force. Je voulais la donner à vous mais en apprenant votre réelle nature j'ai peur que vous ne pouviez prendre la flûte.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur visage de Teddy.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi ! Ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas le « pouvoir ». Avoir de la puissance n'est pas mon hobby. Mais je peux essayer de la prendre quand même ?

-Bien sûr mais elle va se réduire en cendre et il faudra la refaire.

Joe tendit sa flûte à Teddy qui la prit avec précaution dans ses mains. Il souffla dans l'embouchure et ses doigts s'activèrent tous seuls et une magnifique mélodie s'éleva dans l'air. Joe se mit à taper frénétiquement des mains et Teddy sentit une étrange sensation de bien-être et de chaleur monter en lui.

-Magnifique, magnifique ! S'extasiait Joe. Vous avez l'âme vraiment pure ! Quoi que peuvent en dire les gens vous êtes quelqu'un de bon ! Vous avez en vous le pouvoir Monsieur-j'ai-le-pouvoir-et-j'ai-une-âme-pure-donc -je-suis-bon !

Malgré le fait que Joe disait qu'il venait de recevoir le « pouvoir », Teddy ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait la tête qui tourné. Il fit un signe de main à Joe, après lui avoir rendu sa flûte, en guise d'au revoir. Teddy s'approcha vacillant du lac, s'agenouilla au bord, mit ses mains en forme de coup et les plongea pour récolter de l'eau et ensuite s'aspergeait le visage. Teddy ferma ensuite les yeux et ne pensa à rien. Sauf que cette histoire de flûte magique transférant sa force à quelqu'un de pur lui revint tout de même en tête. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Joe le Lutin de Brocéliande était très important pour son exposé à rendre à Noël. Teddy se souvint ensuite de la réaction du professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait dit que le résultat de ce premier cours était mauvais. Maintenant Teddy savait pourquoi. Au moment où le professeur était passé les voir Joe le Lutin de Brocéliande jouait de la musique avec son pipo. Et mentir à un Lutin de Brocéliande n'était sûrement pas bon pour sa future note trimestrielle. De toute façon Teddy espérait partir de cette époque avant même Noël. Il ne supportait pas de découvrir la réalité au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Il était lâche et le savait. Mais Teddy se résonnait en se disant que même s'il était à Gryffondor il ne devait pas toujours faire preuve de courage comme les Serpentard de ruse ou pour les Poufsouffle de loyauté.

Teddy se sentait perdu. Ce voyage dans le temps venait remettre en cause tous les fondements qu'il avait établi depuis sa naissance. Pour se battre chaque jour et ne pas se faire écraser par cette étiquette d'orphelin il s'inventait des parents, un père aimant, un héros. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Voir Remus en face de lui pas si parfait qu'il ne se l'était imaginé le démoralisait plus que tout. Il espérait que sa mère ne lui casse pas, elle aussi, toutes ses belles illusions, et cela ne risquait pas puisque à cette époque elle était encore bébé.

Teddy s'aspergea de nouveau le visage. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il remettait sa vie, son entourage en question. Il préféra ne plus y penser aujourd'hui, il en avait trop pensé. Il continuerait à se poser des suppositions et de constatations demain ou un autre jour.

Il se releva pour continuer sa petite promenade. Il passa devant le Saul Cogneur et s'arrêta devant. Mine de rien cet arbre représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il le détailla un long moment avant de prendre un long bout de bois à ses pieds. Teddy regarda aux alentours pour être sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, et à l'aide de son morceau de bois, il désactiva le Saul Cogneur qui sembla soudainement s'endormir. C'était Harry qui lui avait expliqué comme ça fonctionnait à sa rentrée en première année. Il lui avait même avoué qu'elle menait à la Cabane Hurlante et que tous croyait hanter alors que c'était simplement Remus qui s'y réfugiait lors de ses transformations.

Il entra dans le petit tunnel et disparut aux yeux de tous. Sauf….

Sauf des Maraudeurs qui se trouvaient non-loin caché par des sorts d'illusion qui les faisait disparaitre du décor. Aucuns des quatre n'en revenaient. Tudd Pleyin, le nouveau venait d'empreinte le passage secret connu d'eux seuls, les Maraudeurs. Ce Pleyin ne pourrait pas dire que c'était un de ses ancêtres qui en connaissait déjà l'existence puisqu'il avait été créé la première année de Remus pour pouvoir s'échapper de l'école durant ses transformations. Tous en avaient la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. Décidément, ce Tudd Pleyin était un vrai mystère.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà des avis ? Je suis preneuse ! Et cette fois je ferais en sorte que le prochain chapitre sorte plus rapidement. A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Chapter 5 : L'accusé-condamné-évadé

Déjà, désolé du retard, j'avais des examens. J'ai l'intention d'écrire plusieurs chapitres pendant les vacances pour combler le retard. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'accusé-condamné-évadé **

Un brouhaha assourdissant résonnait dans la Grande Salle quand James y entra. Il fit la grimace, il était sept heures du matin et il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé. D'un pas trainant, le Gryffondor alla s'installer à sa table. Le matin il n'avait jamais eu très faim. Plus que jamais le bacon dans son assiette lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se rabattit sur un verre de jus de citrouille. Il ne pouvait prendre correctement un petit-déjeuner qu'à partir de dix heures. C'était pour cela qu'il adorait tant les week-ends.

James n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit de pleine lune avec Remus. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait vu la veille. James vit arriver Sirius et s'assoir à côté de lui, il tirait la même tête de six pieds de longs que lui. Il avait un épi dans les cheveux mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il se servit un verre d'eau avant de plonger sa tête dans ses bras. Il s'était rendormi. James haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Remus et Peter qui venaient de s'installer juste en face de lui. Peter regarda son emploie du temps et annonça qu'ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques en première heure. Remus grogna quelque chose d'intelligible où seul le nom de Pleyin fut distinctement prononcé. Apparemment le professeur Brûlopot n'avait pas été satisfait de l'ensemble du cours avec le Lutin de Brocéliande. Remus n'avait vraiment pas de chance de devoir travailler avec le nouveau.

Ce Pleyin était vraiment étrange. Toute la nuit James avait réfléchit, à comment Tudd Pleyin il avait fait pour passer sous le Saul cogneur. Mais surtout comment connaissait-il se passage secret ? A moins que Dumbledore ou Pomfresh ne lui en aient parlé, il ne voyait aucunes autres possibilités pour qu'il connaisse ce passage. James avait échafaudé beaucoup d'hypothèses pendant la nuit, la plus plausible étant que Pleyin savait lire dans les pensés des gens. James avait ensuite fait le test, ce matin-même, il avait copieusement insulté Pleyin par la pensée. Le résultat ? Il lui avait sourit bêtement. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus rager à l'instant présent était que ce petit nouveau sortit de nulle part se permettait de les juger eux, les Maraudeurs ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau avait été quand il avait sympathisé avec Snevillus.

-Et s'il savait plus ? Se murmura James.

-S'il ne sait pas le problème de fourrure de Remus, il le saura bientôt, répondit Peter qui l'avait entendu. A la prochaine pleine lune il remarquera forcément qu'il n'y aura personne dans le dortoir.

-Mais tu as tout à fait raison Peter, s'exclama James horrifié.

Comment allaient-ils faire pour tromper sa vigilance ? Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas lui dire que Remus était un Loup-garou. Ca serait lui faire confiance et faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Lily qui avait fait ami-ami avec Snevillus, serait contraire aux Maraudeurs ! Pleyin pourrait aller tout raconter et Remus se ferait exclure de Poudlard par le Ministère. James n'avait pas le choix, à la prochaine pleine lune, il endormirait Tudd Pleyin grâce à une potion de sommeil sans rêves, volée à l'infirmerie.

-Un simple sort d'oubliettes pourrait suffire, non ? Demanda Sirius qui semblait enfin émerger.

-Tu sais lancer ce genre de sortilèges ? Contra Remus. Il faut une certaine maitrise de la magie pour savoir en jeter un. Si tu le rates tu lui feras peut-être perdre intégralement sa mémoire. Je ne doute pas en tes compétences magiques Sirius, mais il serait mieux de ne pas prendre de risques.

-Un sortilège de confusion, alors ?

-Pas assez fiable.

-On verra plus tard comment résoudre ce problème, conclu Peter en avalant une tranche de bacon.

James quant à lui, n'était pas convaincu. Et il devait l'admettre, ce Tudd Pleyin l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le Gryffondor aux lunettes était partit dans de nouvelles suppositions quand son ventre se manifesta plutôt violemment. A force de réfléchir sa faim s'était agrandit. C'était surement à cause de cela qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer normalement, et qu'il en était venu des conclusions plutôt louches. Tout en avalant ses œufs brouillés, James fut content d'avoir autant réfléchi. Il n'était plus dégouté d'avaler son petit-déjeuner. Il devrait plus se casser la tête le matin.

Une nuée de volatils apparut soudainement dans la Grande Salle. Un hibou plutôt grassouillet vint déposer sur ses genoux un journal et une lettre de ses parents. Oubliant tout de suite son repas, James se concentra sur son courrier et commença par lire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de ses parents. Rien de particulier, sa mère avait simplement attrapé un rhume, et son père était d'humeur froide. Apparemment l'affaire dont il était en charge venait d'échouer et ça allait avoir un impacte important sur la communauté sorcière, et peut-être moldu. Et pour couronner le tout, l'article en première page parlait justement de cette affaire. James se jeta dessus et le dévora. Son père n'était pas particulièrement responsable de cet échec, mais la réalité était bien là, un partisan de Voldemort arrêté depuis un moment par les Aurors venait de s'échapper et courait dans la nature avec des informations importantes sur le Ministère.

James s'intéressait beaucoup à l'actualité et cette nouvelle qui tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, l'inquiétait beaucoup. Sa vie n'était pas en danger, mais elle pourrait facilement le devenir, surtout d'après ce que racontait l'article. Albus Dumbeldore soutenait et annonçait avec fierté que l'accusé était innocent et que s'il le voyait il ne ferait sûrement rien pour l'arrêter et ne le dénoncerait pas au Ministère. L'auteur de cet article pensait même que Dumbledore était assez fou pour l'accueillir dans son établissement, bien évidemment sous une autre identité.

-Eh bien, tu ne manges plus James ? S'étonna Remus.

-Non, il faut que vous lisiez cet article et la lettre de mes parents, ordonna le brun.

Sirius, Remus et Peter s'exécutèrent instantanément. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda soupçonneusement autour de lui.

-J'en avais déjà entendu parler l'année dernière, mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur, annonça-t-il.

-Moi non plus. Pour mon père c'était une affaire réglée depuis plus de deux mois.

-Comment Dumbeldore peut-il soutenir un criminel pareil? S'étonna Remus outré.

James non plus ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, Dumbledore avait toujours eu une bonne opinion des choses. Le jeune homme fixa avec une haine non-contenue son directeur. Pour lui son père avait toujours eu raison et donc Dumbeldore avait forcément tord.

-Vous pensez que c'est qui ? Demanda abruptement Sirius.

-Comment ça ?

-Si j'étais lui, j'irais me réfugier auprès de mon meilleur allié et qui peut me donner une protection suffisante pour que le ministère ne m'atteigne pas.

-A Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni et là où vit Dumbeldore, conclut James.

-Et qui a fait une entrée fracassante il y a deux jours, juste au moment où le traitre s'est échappé ?

-Tudd Pleyin, répondirent les trois amis en même temps.

-Mais, c'est quand même étrange. Ce type a l'air beaucoup trop idiot pour être un mangemort, remarqua Sirius.

-En tout cas, James, il est plutôt proche de Lily.

Le brun aux lunettes lança un regard pénétrant à Pleyin. Ce dernier dut sentir son regard car il se retourna et lui adressa un immense sourire. James resta un instant pantois avant de lui jeter un regard haineux avant de se retourner vers ses amis et d'ignorer royalement le nouveau.

-Si ta théorie est vraie, alors Tudd Pleyin drague Lily qui est une née-moldu pour rentrer encore plus dans son rôle, expliqua Remus.

-Ou alors c'est réellement un élève qui est tombé amoureux d'elle.

La réflexion de Peter réveilla James, qui sentit une haine encore plus intense qu'avant, monter en lui.

-Non ! S'écria James, faisant tourner plusieurs têtes dans sa direction.

-Tu as raison, James, affirma Sirius pour qui ce « non » voulait dire beaucoup de choses. On ne va pas laisser cet imbécile ou ce mangemort infiltré te prendre ta Lily que ce soit par amour ou par profit. On va se battre !

Les trois amis acquiescèrent vivement pour affirmer les dire du beau Gryffondor. Après cela, James put enfin continuer de manger. Il savoura tous les plats avec un bonheur non dissimulé. La faim qu'il avait accumulé depuis la nuit l'avait tourmenté plus qu'il n'y pensait. Finalement il adorait les petits-déjeuners.

-Ca pourrait très bien être un professeur, celui de botanique par exemple, proposa Peter après un instant de silence.

-C'est vrai que manger un papillon est un comportement assez suspect…

La discussion continua et dériva peu à peu sur le cours du professeur botanique et de ses feuilles mortelles. James finit son repas tout en essayant de ne plus penser à cette sombre affaire qui semblait être liée à Tudd Pleyin. Les maraudeurs se rendirent ensuite à leur premier cours de leur journée.

¤§¤

En se levant ce matin-là, Teddy était heureux. Il avait envie de courir en chantonnant, de prendre toutes les personnes qu'il croiserait dans ses bras, de donner l'accolade à Peter et de faire ressortir son côté Poufsouffle. Dans, la salle commune il accorda un sourire resplendissant à James qui le fixait étrangement et descendit presque en sautillant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ce genre de comportement ne lui arrivait que quand il se sentait bien dans sa peau ce qui était très dur pour un métamorphosage qui change constamment de visage. Teddy avait simplement eu une révélation pendant la nuit. Il était à Poudlard en 1977, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ils étaient peut-être en temps de guerre, mais il vivait à côté de son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il se devait de saisir cette opportunité. Teddy ne savait pas quand il pourrait rentrer à son époque. Peut-être resterait-il bloqué ici toute sa vie ? Kevin et Victoire lui manquaient déjà énormément. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie dans le passé. Il s'était toujours imaginé se marier avec Victoire à la chaumière aux coquillages avec Kevin comme témoin, vivre en banlieue londonienne et travailler à Saint-Mangouste sur les cas inexpliqués et insoignables. Que pourrait-il faire en temps de guerre tout seul ? Il n'était même pas sur de survivre. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'Harry ou Remus en sortilèges, il avait la maladresse de sa mère. Tant de monde lui manquait, il avait envie de revenir à son époque. Mais Teddy se rendait aussi compte de sa chance. Combien Harry n'aurait-il pas donné pour être à sa place ? Aurait-il donné sa place à Harry s'il avait pu le faire ? Victoire disait souvent qu'il avait le comportement typique des Poufsouffle, qu'il était généreux et loyal. A cet instant Teddy sut que Victoire avait tord, il n'aurait donné sa place à Harry pour rien au monde. C'était égoïste de penser ainsi. Harry avait aussi besoin que lui de voir ses parents, il n'avait pas eu tout l'amour dans son enfance que lui portait Andromeda ou Molly. Mais Teddy s'en fichait, il n'était plus le bon petit Teddy ou le gentil petit Teddy. Il était Tudd Pleyin qui s'autorisait à penser librement.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama Lily.

Teddy ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Il adressa un petit sourire à la Gryffondor et en profita pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Dia et Julia se trouvaient juste en face de lui. La mère de son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de lui adresser des clins d'œil. Teddy en eut des sueurs froides. Il avait toujours connu Julia Blue comme Madame Wallace, femme mariée et mère de Kevin. Il se trouvait dans une situation ambigüe qui le gênait beaucoup.

-Aujourd'hui on commence à avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! S'exclama la dite mère. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas ensemble. Moi je suis avec James. Un garçon charmant quoi que tu dises Lily.

La concernée fit la grimace avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille, sa boisson préférée.

-Remus n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard mais je l'aime bien, commenta Teddy.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Lily. J'aurais pensé le contraire. Les Maraudeurs ne te portent pas dans leurs cœurs. Tu dois leur faire de l'ombre sur leur « soi-disant popularité ».

-Comment ça, « soi-disant popularité » ? Questionna le Gryffondor.

-D'après Lily, et elle a raison, les Maraudeurs sont devenus populaires grâce à leurs farces qui ne font qu'amuser la galerie et a ridiculiser les personnes visées. Les Serpentards sont souvent les principaux à être toucher par ces pitreries, répondit Dia en coupant court à la discussion.

L'air devint un instant pesant. Teddy observa l'albinos en face de lui qui mangeait son bacon, ne se souciant plus de ce qui l'entourait. Teddy ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec cette fille. Elle était la seule des Gryffondor de sixième année qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kevin ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une amitié entre sa mère et une albinos, il en allait de même pour Harry. Etait-elle encore vivante de l'époque d'où il venait ? Teddy devait en savoir plus sur elle, mais pour l'instant les questions allaient devoir attendre. Il avait faim et se jeta sur les saucisses et les œufs brouillés. Lily fit une grimace de dégout quand la sauce qui accompagnait les haricots blancs coula jusqu'à son menton.

-Tu manges vraiment comme un sauvage, réprimanda-t-elle.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, il était Tudd Pleyin, et Tudd Pleyin se comportait comme il le voulait, fini la belle gueule d'ange, place aux véritables apparences ! Lily se détourna de Teddy pour parler avec Julia. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa nouvelle discussion qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait mit trois fois trop de confiture au potiron sur son pancake. Puis, au bout d'un moment elle finit par engouffrer l'aliment dans sa bouche et fut obliger de s'arrêter de parler. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car elle se remit à bavasser. Ne voulant plus écouter Lily qui racontait encore une fois comment le professeur McGonagall avait réussit à dématérialiser ce pauvre asticot, Teddy laissa alors son regard vagabonder sur la grande salle. Il croisa d'abord le regard haineux de Sirius qui semblait ne plus dormir sur la table. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier la proximité entre Lily et lui, il n'était pas l'ami de James pour rien. En retour, Teddy lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il aurait aimé ne jamais voir ce regard de la part de Sirius. Tous les Maraudeurs le détestaient, y compris Remus. Il regrettait l'époque où il s'imaginait son père comme l'homme qui n'avait aucuns défauts, qui était le meilleur, qui était un héros ! Ah, ce qu'il pouvait regretter son insouciance ! Le temps où il ne se souciait de rien, surtout celle où il ne faisait que penser toutes les minutes à impressionner Victoire ou à simplement espérer que du ciel ses parents soit fiers de lui. Heureusement que sa grand-mère était là pour le réconforter.

Sa Grand-mère ! Il avait faillit l'oublier, comment avait-il pu ? Il tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentards. De là il put voir Narcissa qui mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Qu'elle était belle. Elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à sa Grand-Mère mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans son regard qui lui rappelait tellement Andromeda. Ses prunelles désormais grises se noyèrent dans celles de sa Grand-tante. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Dans sa véritable époque, Teddy n'avait jamais été très proche de Narcissa. Andromeda l'emmenait de temps en temps au Manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette maison, elle avait toujours été froide, elle manquait d'âme et de joie de vivre. Lors de ses visites, Teddy ne restait jamais dans le salon avec sa Grand-Mère et Narcissa. C'était Draco qui l'emmenait dans sa chambre car il ne voulait pas gâcher les retrouvailles entre sœurs. Drago le laissait tout seul dans une des grandes chambres du Manoir pour aller travailler dans le bureau de son père, il parlait souvent des finances de sa famille, mais Teddy n'y prêtait pas attention.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'ennuyait comme toujours dans cet immense Manoir, il avait décidé d'enfreindre la règle de Draco et d'allait espionner Narcissa et Andromeda en bas, dans le salon. Au début il n'avait rien entendu, puis des sanglots et des voix enrouées étaient parvenues jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait compris qu'elles pleuraient. Teddy était remonté jusqu'à la chambre, mal à l'aise. En haut des escaliers, Draco l'attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, il avait regardé Teddy avec un air indifférent puis s'était exclamé :

-Si je t'avais dis de ne pas descendre, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Et il était reparti comme si de rien n'était. Ce jour-là Teddy aussi avait pleuré. Etant encore petit à cette époque, il avait cru que c'était Narcissa qui avait fait pleurer sa Grand-Mère, il ne l'avait plus trop aimé après ce jour là. Teddy émergea doucement de ses pensées. Il remarqua que Narcissa n'avait pas lâché son regard. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de détourner les yeux. Teddy s'était juré qu'il essaierait de mieux connaitre Narcissa et de se lier d'amitié avec elle, et il tiendrait sa promesse. Quand il serait de retour dans son époque il irait au Manoir Malefoy et aurait une sérieuse discussion avec Narcissa. Teddy finit par détourner le regard. Ce souvenir avec sa Grand-Mère l'avait grandement refroidi, il n'avait plus sa bonne humeur de tout à l'heure. Il avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre pour chasser ses idées noires.

Les hiboux arrivèrent en peloton dans la Grande Salle. Tous autour de lui reçurent quelque chose. Teddy s'empêcha de faire transparaitre sa tristesse. En 2014, à sa véritable époque il recevait toujours quelque chose, que ce soit des Weasley, d'Harry, d'Andromeda ou de la Gazette du Sorcier, il avait toujours eu quelque chose le matin, apporté par son hibou. Andromeda…. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne recevrait plus jamais rien d'elle. Son cœur se serra violement et Teddy dut ravaler son sanglot. Il regarda, en essayant de rester impassible, l'hibou de Lily s'envoler après qu'elle l'ait laissé picorer dans son assiette. Dia dut voir clair dans son jeu car elle lui tendit sa Gazette du Sorcier sans rien dire et continua à manger.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il s'empara du journal et commença à le lire :

_« Aujourd'hui, notre article requiert toute votre attention car il en va de votre sécurité. En ce jour néfaste le Ministère de la Magie et le Royaume-Uni traversent une grave crise. Il y a deux jours de cela, un événement de grande importance s'est déroulé au Magenmagot. Un accusé, Tim Dreyfus, s'est délibérément enfui. Pour mieux comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts il nous faut revenir trois mois en arrière. A cette époque le Ministère venait de découvrir qu'il y avait un espion au département des mystères. Quelqu'un aurait donné des informations à Vous-Savez-Qui. Comme son nom l'indique, le département des mystères détient des secrets qui ne sont pas bons entre les mains d'un Mage Noir. Les Aurors ont fait une enquête express pour savoir qui était la fameuse taupe. La seule personne à ne pas avoir été soumis au sortilège de Lang-de-plomb n'était autre que Tim Dreyfus. Le Ministère n'a jamais voulu expliquer la raison pour laquelle Tim Dreyfus a été le seul à ne pas avoir reçu ce sortilège. Ne portant pas la marque, les Aurors n'avaient pas de preuves matérielles que ce soit vraiment Tim Dreyfus, mais le comportement de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus étrange et ses collègues ne tardèrent pas à affirmer que s'il y avait une taupe, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Tim Dreyfus fut arrêté et enfermé dans une cellule provisoire à Azkaban. Son procès fut placé en début Septembre. Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, contesta le jugement de Tim Dreyfus, le jugeant « d'indécent » et accuse directement le premier Ministre de mal faire son travail dans un article dans notre Gazette (N°13427658). A l'époque cet article avait créé une vive polémique. La population sorcière s'était divisée en deux sur le cas Dreyfus. Il semblait qu'Albus Dumbledore ait autant d'influence que le Premier Ministre. Le directeur de Poudlard annonça même dans une interview : « Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sortir Tim de cette mauvaise passe ». Albus Dumbledore alla jusqu'à demander de témoigner à la barre, mais sa proposition fut refusée. Le jour du procès, Albus Dumbledore ne fit aucun acte de présence au Ministère pour soutenir sa cause. Albus Dumbledore a affirmé qu'il se trouvé à Poudlard pour la rentrée scolaire. Le procès se déroula normalement malgré les vives protestations de Tim Dreyfus, ce dernier ne démordait pas en disant clairement qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais toutes les preuves étant dirigés contre lui et vu le crime qu'il avait commis et les informations importantes qu'il détenait, le Magenmagot décida de lui administrer le baisé du détraqueur. D'après certains témoignages Tim Dreyfus cessa de crier et de démentir, il se referma brusquement sur lui-même et quand les Aurors le firent se lever pour l'emmener vers sa cellule, Tim Dreyfus se fit aspirer dans un vortex. Personne en cet instant n'avait pu voir que les sortilèges d'anti-transplanage et d'anti-portoloin avaient été désactivés alors qu'au début de la séance, tout était en ordre. Depuis cet événement, beaucoup de suppositions se font sur le lieu où se trouve Tim Dreyfus et qui, s'il y a bien quelqu'un, a pu aider l'accusé maintenant condamné à s'enfuir. Certains disent qu'il se trouve dans un autre pays, d'autres affirment qu'il n'a pas quitté le Royaume-Uni et est chez son unique et grand allié, Albus Dumbledore._

Nous vous demandons à tous de bien faire attention. Tim Dreyfus est un dangereux mangemort qui peut surgir de n'importe où et vous attaquer. Prévenez tout de suite le Ministère si vous avez un doute sur une personne. Maintenant, nous nous adressons à vous, élèves de Poudlard. Méfiez-vous de vos camarades et de vos professeurs, un criminel peut se cacher parmi vous. »

Teddy releva lentement la tête du journal après avoir regardé la photographie qui se trouvait juste en dessous de l'article choc. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que McGonagall allait crier. Cet article allait semer la zizanie entre les élèves et les professeurs. Teddy relut une deuxième fois l'article et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose à son époque. Elle devait certainement avoir eu une fin qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'en souvienne quarante ans plus tard. Teddy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore, ce dernier mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, faisant abstraction de tous les regards qui convergeaient vers lui. Teddy ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet article. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un mangemort du nom de Dreyfus, était-il vraiment la taupe ? Dumbledore le soutenait, et le directeur n'avait pas souvent tord. Mais là n'était pas la question de savoir si Dreyfus était coupable ou pas. Teddy s'en fichait de toute façon. Ce qu'il voulait savoir était si ce Dreyfus était réellement à Poudlard. Dumbledore était capable d'abriter un criminel dans son château s'il le voulait. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors qui était-il ? Teddy regarda de nouveau la photographie de Dreyfus dans le journal. Il était évident qu'il devait avoir changé d'apparence s'il se trouvait à Poudlard. Il était peu probable qu'il soit un élève, il se ferait vite démasquer. Pourquoi pas un des nouveaux professeurs ? Ils n'étaient connus de personne. Le Gryffondor eut un petit sourire. Il avait envie de mener cette enquête. Les professeurs Damier, Obreptio, Bronze et Thomas étaient ses principaux suspects.

Après avoir rendu le journal à Dia, Teddy reprit son repas. A peine eut-il mangé une nouvelle saucisse qu'il sentit le regard pesant de James dans son dos. Teddy se retourna et lui adressa un immense sourire. Le jeune Gryffondor prit soudainement conscience que le père d'Harry n'était pas le seul à l'observer. Beaucoup d'élèves présents dans la Grande Salle l'observaient avec méfiance. Teddy fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il était un potentiel suspect pour être le véritable Dreyfus. Teddy haussa les épaules, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être, mais il n'était pas Tim Dreyfus. Il fallait qu'il démasque le véritable Dreyfus pour prouver qu'il n'était pas l'accusé-condamné-évadé. Le repas fini, il suivit Lily et ses amies jusqu'au Hall. Il allait partir avec Julia dans le parc pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques quand les Maraudeurs firent à leur tour leur apparition dans le Hall. L'air devint subitement lourd. Teddy se retint de faire une grimace.

-Alors Pleyin, ça te plaît de draguer Ma Lily ?

-Potter ! S'écria la rousse. Ca ne va pas ? Tudd et moi sommes juste amis ! Et je ne suis pas ta propriété !

-Tu ne comprends pas Lily, il essaye de t'embobiner !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu es paranoïaque !

-Mais tu n'as pas vu comment il te regarde ? Lança James outré que Lily puisse insinuer qu'il se fasse des illusions.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

James était vraiment jaloux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Teddy n'avait jamais sourit à Lily de manière qui pouvait prêter à confusion. Peut-être la regardait-il avec admiration, mais il voyait plus Lily comme une mère et une héroïne qu'autre chose. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de fréquenter Lily ? Non, il n'en était pas question, il s'en était déjà trop attaché pour se la mettre de dos maintenant.

-Je vois très clair dans ton jeu, Pleyin! Depuis que tu es là tu n'arrêtes pas de lui sourire de manière enjôleuse, de rire avec elle, de lui faire des compliments !

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Potter ! Je ne vois pas en quoi me sourire et être gentil avec moi est quelque chose de mal !

-Mais Lily-Jolie tu ne comprends pas, se lamenta le Gryffondor.

-Non, je ne comprends pas Potter, et je n'ai pas envie d'essayer !

Et sur ces belles paroles elle lui mit une claque retentissante et lui tourna le dos avec le plus de grâce et de rage dont elle était capable. Teddy venait d'assister à une de des fameuses disputes entre les parents d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'était tellement comique, surtout quand on savait qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Son fou rire ne manqua pas aux Maraudeurs qui sautèrent sur l'occasion.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Pleyin ? Tu veux un duel ? lança Sirius menaçant.

-Non merci.

-tu n'es qu'un lâche qui ne sait pas relever des défis. Tu as peur de perdre c'est pour ça que tu te caches derrière Lily !

Le sourire de Teddy se figea et un air de déception passa dans son regard, mais ce fut tellement rapide que Sirius crut avoir rêvé. Teddy se fit un visage impassible avant d'annoncer d'un ton froid :

-La vantardise, la ruse et la détermination pour se moquer d'autres, toutes ces petites choses, elles conviennent plus à Serpentard, ta réelle maison, qu'à un Gryffondor.

Teddy sut qu'il avait été trop loin, mais l'immense déception qu'il avait accumulée depuis ces derniers jours l'avait poussé à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, qui blesserait Sirius. Ce dernier vit rouge et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Teddy, avec James pour l'épauler quand Lily s'interposa entre eux avec un visage sévère.

-Mais vous n'en avez jamais assez ! Vous voulez vraiment vous faire enlever des points ? Si ça continue on n'aura jamais la Coupe des Quatre maisons avec vos pitreries !

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'on rattrapera tous nos points avec la Coupe de Quidditch, Lily-Jolie.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais vous, répliqua Dia d'une voix pausée. Vous devriez aller en cours. Vous allez être en retard.

Ce rappel à l'ordre sonna comme une révélation pour les Maraudeurs qui déguerpirent, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard venimeux à Teddy. Ce dernier retint avec peine les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et menaçaient de couler. Il avait bien vu que Remus lui lançait des éclairs avec les yeux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça à Black, ça ne fait qu'envenimer les choses, le gronda gentiment Lily.

-Je sais, répondit-il simplement Teddy avant de se diriger vers le parc.

Julie s'empressa de le rattraper et attrapa pas sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit chaleureusement. Teddy retint de justesse un rictus de dégout.

-Ne sois pas triste Tudd, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas foncièrement méchants.

-Je sais.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Pendant tout le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques Remus fit de son mieux pour parler le moins possible à Teddy. Il lui adressait seulement la parole pour discuter du Lutin de Brocéliande. Teddy n'avait pas essayé d'engager la discussion avec son père. Avec la dispute qu'il venait d'y avoir juste avant, il était suicidaire de vouloir parler amicalement avec Remus. Juste après cette heure-ci il fallut aller en potion. Teddy oublia un instant sa querelle avec les maraudeurs pour diriger toute sa haine vers Dolohov. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas les regards meurtriers qui se posèrent sur lui pendant tout le cours. Teddy profita aussi de cette heure pour observer les talents de potion de Severus. Il était vraiment doué au contraire de Teddy qui avait déjà fait exploser son chaudron et cassé deux fioles. Il était une catastrophe ambulante comme s'amusait à l'appeler Victoire.

Il eut ensuite deux heures de repos avant le repas de midi au contraire de Lily qui faisait l'Etude des Runes Anciennes. Teddy en profita pour terminer ses devoirs et se balader dans Poudlard. Ce château n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Harry lui avait donné la carte du Maraudeur lors de sa première année à Poudlard comme il était le fils d'un Maraudeur. Son parrain lui avait aussi donné l'emplacement de la Salle-Sur-Demande comme elle n'était pas indiquée sur la carte. Teddy était bien content qu'à cette époque, en 1977, la carte se soit faite confisquée par Rusard. Il n'aurait su expliquer au Maraudeurs pourquoi il ne s'appelait pas Tudd Pleyin comme il le prétendait mais Teddy Lupin. L'heure d'aller manger sonna et Teddy se dirigea d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il fut vite rejoint par Lily, Dia et Julia. Ces dernières semblaient l'avoir adopté. Teddy en était bien content, il n'aurait pas aimé manger tout seul. Lily commença à leur parler des Runes qu'elle avait dû traduire. Teddy n'avait jamais rien compris à cette matière. A sa véritable époque il avait un ami à Serpentard qui avait longuement essayé de lui faire comprendre la logique de cette langue et à quel point elle était intéressante. Le vert et argent avait fini par abandonné, Teddy avait toujours été un paresseux et il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le repas c'était relativement bien passé, à part le Poufsouffle qui avait vomi son repas et avait été évacué à l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh. Le dessert fini, Teddy se leva de table, quand les Maraudeurs apparurent devant lui. Le Gryffondor s'était tout de suite crispé.

-Nous avons une requête à te proposer Pleyin, annonça James.

-Tu as intérêt à accepter, renchérit Sirius.

Teddy fronça les sourcils. Il avait soudainement peur de ce qu'allait lui annoncer les Maraudeurs.

-Ce soir a lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Nous manquons de volontaires et comme nous ne connaissons pas ton niveau, nous voudrions que tu y participes.

-Je refuse, répondit brusquement Teddy.

Le mot Quidditch et le verbe participer dans la même phrase l'avait fait refuser net. Il était vraiment nul sur un balai. Il avait faillit tuer sa Grand-Mère en essayant de voler. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'équilibre et sa maladresse l'empêchait de devenir un bon joueur de Quidditch comme l'avait toujours rêvé Harry.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser, riposta Peter.

-Tu dois être solidaire envers ta maison, Pleyin. Si tu n'es pas là ce soir sur le terrain de Quidditch tu va avoir très mal, le menaça James.

Teddy ne répondit rien, et les Maraudeurs finirent par partir.

-Non mais quel toupet ! T'obliger à aller te présenter aux sélections alors que tu as clairement refusé !

Il regarda Lily s'énerver. Elle détestait vraiment James. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ces deux là allaient réussirent à sortir ensemble l'année qui allait suivre, ça paressait irréel !

-Vous pensez que je devrais y aller ? Questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Fais ce que tu veux, si tu as confiance en tes capacités de Quidditch, tu peux te présenter. Mais il faudra être du niveau d'un joueur professionnel pour entrer dans l'équipe. Potter est le capitaine de Quidditch et il ne juge pas à la légère, expliqua Lily.

-Je suis nul en Quidditch. C'est à peine si je sais monter sur un balai.

-Alors n'y va pas, conclut Dia.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Teddy pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait aller aux sélections de Quidditch. Bien sûr il n'allait pas être pris et les Maraudeurs allaient se moquer de lui. Mais d'un côté il voulait leur faire plaisir en y allant. Peut-être était-il masochiste. Teddy savait déjà que tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui demanderait, il le ferait. Laisserait-il sa dignité de côté pour eux ? Le soir arriva bien vite et Teddy regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre de son dortoir avant de se lever. Il revêtit un vêtement plus adapté pour faire du balai et descendit à la Salle Commune.

-Tudd, n'y va pas. Tu vas te faire ridiculiser, le supplia Lily.

-Je dois le faire, pour être solidaire envers ma maison.

-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte Tudd ! Ils veulent à tout prix te voir te faire humilier. Tu vas le regretter, n'y vas pas.

Teddy secoua négativement la tête et sortit de la Salle Commune. Il descendit dans le Hall et alla prendre un balai de l'école dans un placard et se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Teddy savait qu'il allait se faire ridiculiser et devenir la risée des Gryffondors, pourtant il entra dans le stade.

Victoire aurait sûrement dit qu'il était un idiot si elle l'avait vu.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis prête à me mettre à genoux pour une petite review.


End file.
